Mira
by Anari-sama
Summary: A girl. a teenage girl. A teenage girl with all of the powers ever to be discovered in the universe, and more. Who shall save the universe in this weird story that isn't REALLY a crossover...but my own original story?...Well not her cat, that's for sure!


**Mira:**

By: Tessa Shelton

**That funny feeling**

"Elijah!"

"Gotcha!" he exclaimed as he caught her.

"Thanks." She murmured in a daze from the fall of jumping off the dragon's head.

"No prob-Watch out! It's coming back!"

They both jumped and called out to their teammates.

_That was close, _Mira thought, _Oh! Why must I be so cursed? Why can't I be normal?_ She just felt worse as the answer came to her. _Because I chose this life._

The battle was getting out of hand; it was time to end it, even if it did require a lot of energy.

Sighing she whispered "Ok, lets get the show on the road…Oh my god! The dragon _must be_ hypnotizing me to talk like a 40 year-old woman! Quit annoying me, you stupid jerk!" Placing her hands together she closed her eyes and called upon the winds of destruction.

Slowly, Alec, the most evil dragon in the skies, turned to her, noticing that there was a wind swirling all around her and her companion, making them glow red slightly, he had never seen such a sight. Soon, however, he regretted taking the time to stop and stare. He felt the most agonizing pain all over his body, he roared as loud as he could, but he could not hear it, he could make no noise, he could not even move. The power of this red wind was _burning_ his flesh, blinding him, _killing him!_ He was going to die! This young teenage girl from the planet Earth was going to stop the most powerful dragon ever to live! He mustered up all his power to stop it, but all that escaped the wind cocoon was a single, short, "Nooooooo!". Then he was gone, and the battle was over.

The team cheered for their newest companions. They had never _seen_ such power. All from a girl who was not even thirteen yet! Not to mention her friend, (or boyfriend as many of them thought) who also had such strength. They helped the two back down to the ground with the assistance of Amy and her telekinesis.

Elijah smiled as he looked at his friend trying to calm down, and recall her strength. Who would have ever though that such a young, ordinary girl could ever turn out to have all of the powers in the world? _Wow…_ It sounded so strange to say that. _All of the powers in the universe is probably more like it, she now belongs to many super hero teams of the world, many of which don't exist in the minds of normal humans. That also sounded weird to say. But still, it was true. _He went over some of the names in his head, an easy task, as he was also a member of some of these teams. _Let's see…the Team Z, the organization of teens (OT), …oh who am I kidding? She belongs in too many places to count. _He recalled how this was possible. She had the power to morph into any form she wished. _But no, that's not it. _She simply…_belonged_ to these different places. She was born to be a part of them.

Many of these places she belonged to were simply TV shows to the humans, or perhaps books, but no, these writers had experiences with these people and wrote fiction about it. It made Elijah want to laugh. _Let me try once more to name them, her real name is Mira, a name she keeps most places she goes. She belongs to the invisible continent called Klarania, where she is and Elvish Princess with her own name. Unfortunately I also have a place there, one I am actually a little embarrassed of… _he was a small creature, often called Hobbits by humans, because of Mr. Tolkien, but he hated being a midget type creature called a Clesh.

_What else? She is Shadow with Team Z, while I am Crawler, another embarrassing position, but I really don't care. She is also a Princess of the Fairies, a witch, while he was a wizard, despite his problems learning magic properly. _At this point he stopped naming the positions, because he heard a laugh. He looked up and saw a pair of beautiful dark green eyes. _Mira. _One way to recognize her among others were those unique eyes. He himself had big blue eyes, which made her call him "Mickey Blue Eyes", a name he disliked being called.

Mira laughed again. "I'm sorry, I'm not _trying_ to read your mind. You know I can't help it sometimes…" She blushed slightly annoyed with herself for saying anything.

Smiling once more he said, "It's okay. But maybe we should go inside…" He had just noticed they were already back at the mansion, and the others were half way to the door. "Mmm? Oh, I didn't notice either. Okay, lets go."

_She doesn't seem as tired as she normally is after such a use of power. Oh well, she's probably trying to be strong in front of everyone before she goes off and sleeps for, like, three hours. _He followed slowly after her, looking at the beautiful gardens, and the many birds as he walked and thought some more. _Ohh…_ He tried to push away that feeling he had in his stomach. It was annoying, and yet…he liked it. He wondered what it was, and why it came to him so often.

He looked up and saw Mira's golden-brown hair shining in the sun before she turned around, looking at him with those mysterious eyes. _She's so beautiful_, he thought. He gasped, hiding his thoughts in the deep part of his mind she couldn't read, _I know this feeling I've been getting! It all makes sense now! I spend so much time with my friends, it's like I have many best friends, because I'm so close to them all…Seamus in England at the wizardry school, Michael here, Derrick in Klarania, Reed in Fairy Territories, so many people. Yet, I don't include Mira in any of those, or any other, and now I know why. She's not just my Best Friend…I-I love her._

**A cry for help**

Inside the mansion Mira sat on the balcony she shared with Elijah. She was no longer tired, _Perhaps that's a good sign that I am growing stronger…_ But still she could not stop thinking about what she had read in Elijah's mind. He _loved _her? How could that be true? _We've known each other since he came to the mansion when we were nine. I had lived her since I was three, the daughter of a now dead mutant, and someone who was once a student of Dr. Z. We grew to be good friends soon, and we have been learning of these places where we belong ever since. It's amazing, _but she still did not understand. _Do….do I feel the same way about him? Do I …love him? _ She thought more about it. But she could not lie to herself. _I do love him. But I'm too young to love, am I not? But…..Perhaps not, everyone is always telling me I'm so mature, and so is Elijah. They say that we could pass for young adults if we were taller…maybe our emotions have grown maturely with us. So….maybe I'm not too young._

Her thoughts were disrupted by a ringing noise. She jumped out of surprise, but realized it was only her communication device. She ran into her room to find it. _Oh no. This is going to be impossible. _ She looked around her room at the many items, devices, tools, and clothes. Not to mention all of the bags that were only half unpacked. She would never find it before the person on the other line hung up. She decided to start in her purse, that was reasonable, right? After all, she always had it with her. She found it on her bed, but was doubtful, as the noise did not seem to come from the purse. _No. It's not there. I'll simply move around the room to see where the noise gets loudest. _She walked around and found it actually was loudest near her bed. Just then, the noise stopped. _Darn it! I missed it! Oh well, hopefully they left a message. _

Mira looked around her bed area, hoping to find it soon. She even looked in the middle of the wall between her room and Elijah's. Well, she _had_ after all, left it there once before when she accidentally shoved it into the wall in her sleep. She sometimes rather liked being able to phase through things, but that had been a time she had embarrassed herself doing so.

Finally, she found the device in the drawer in her bed stand. She had never felt like she was blushing so much before. She checked and found that the caller had left a message, and she was relieved. She sensed however that the message was for both her and Elijah. So she walked out of her room, and looked over the banister to the ground floor. _Ah, there he is, in the living room playing a game with Michael and Spencer. _She lifted herself up to sit on the banister, made sure she had the communicator firmly in her hand, then jumped off.

Elijah sensed her presence and turned around to see her jumping from the third floor of the mansion. _So reckless, _he sighed. He watched as the air blew her hair up right before she landed lightly on one foot on the ground. She began to walk towards him then noticed his gaze. She beckoned him to come meet her in the entrance hall. Telling the other two he would be right back he got up and began to walk towards her.

"Yes?"

"We have a message on the communicator. I think it's a cry for help."

"Hmm…let's go over to the game room, it should be empty, or close to it by now."

"Okay."

They walked over to the Rec. room, and sat down on the couch in the deserted room. Mira opened the communicator and resisted the urge to blush when she sensed his gaze, once more, upon her.

She opened the message box and began to play the message.

"One message: today, 9:48 PM," a computerized voice stated before the message played.

Coral, from the mermaid Utopia of Atlantis appeared on the screen. "Hello Lady Rain, and Lord Aqua. I seek your help down here in Atlantis. You see, Shark has escaped his prison in the Rock of Evil." Mira and Elijah gasped. "I know it is a very bad power that now rains upon us, but he has not yet reached us. We hope for your assistance in defending our home and once more imprisoning Shark. I know not what to do yet, but, he will be here by morning and we have worked so hard to keep our city protected. We are in the outer ring of the city, the place he will evidently attack first, I do suggest that you bring some back up to help. We would be happy to supply them with Breathers if they are human. Please come and help, we beg of you. We will be ready to fight when you come, and we will have a bedchamber ready for afterwards, thank you for your time, and I _do_ hope you will come. Good-bye."

Mira close the device.

"When will we leave?" asked Elijah.

"Immediately of course, oh, and, I'll be coming with you."

Mira and Elijah turned around to see Rock, one of their enemies, standing in the doorway.

"May I ask as to what we owe this visit?" asked Mira casually.

"I made a deal with the Professor, I'm on your team for a while, and I wanna go with you."

Elijah simply glared at the idiot, he was only here because Mira was, he just couldn't leave her alone could he?

"Fine. But you will not be the only one we take. If you want to go, go and tell Amy, Spencer, Rachael, and Michael what's going on, and that I wish for their help, okay?"

Elijah's eyes widened, _She's letting him go? My world is turning upside down, isn't it?_

"Um…okay. But, who's Spencer?"

"He's my brother, remember?"

"Oh yeah! Of course I remember! I'll just go and tell everyone then…"

"Good. Now, Elijah, let's go pack."

** Atlantis**

"So how are we traveling today? First by teleportation and then a telekinetic bubble to get down to the bottom of the ocean? I guess that means Elijah could just do it if you are too tired, Mira. He does, after all, have many of the same powers you do."

"Yes, Spencer, you have our travelling method right. But since you were so kind as to mention first, _you_ may take us down there. After all, you being my twin brother, you _do_ have many of the same powers as I do, though not as many. You _can_ get us down there, can't you?"

'What? Fine…I'll do it, just tell your stalker back there not to cause an Earth quake when we get to the bottom."

My stalker? Oh, does he mean Rock? Just because he likes me doesn't make him my stalker… 

_-But he does stalk you, you have to admit…_

_-Hmm? Maybe you're right 'Lijah…_

_-I know I am. That's the only reason he's here is because he likes you! He wants to be closer to you! He-_

_-Is someone jealous?_

_-Wha'? Uh…No! Of course not! Why would I be?_

_-Your tone and use of language would tell me otherwise._

Elijah gave up at that point and turned away to hide his face. He was glad they had had a mental conversation rather than a face-to-face verbal conversation. He heard a slight laugh behind him, and was even more determined to hide his face from her.

"Okay, is everyone ready to go now? Because we really need to get going if it's the Shark dude we're after."

"Yes already, lets go!" urged everyone in unison.

"Alright…"

Suddenly everyone felt themselves jolt slightly and become surrounded by smoke, it was only about a second, but it still startled everyone who was not used to it. Suddenly everyone was warm again and they were in the middle of the ocean.

Everyone started to say "Whoa!" and "Wow!", the ocean surrounding them stretched for miles, and miles. The waves all moved together lightly, like a dance. The wind brushed their faces and made them feel safe. It was the most peculiar feeling to Amy, Rachael and Michael, they had never felt a place be so, so…..

"Perfect…" they all murmured.

"Ah, you think it's nice now? Wait until you see the beautiful city under the sea. The water seems so clean and fresh,(as it will to you when you are breathing water) the people are friendly, the buildings beautiful, it's so nice."

"I'm sorry to say it, but, I've never been in a _nice_ city, usually they're so different depending on where you are. Some parts are clean and the others are dirty, full of crime, and evil people."

"You mean like New York? Hmm…Don't glare at me like that Michael, I was joking! But this city is different too, just, it's a good city, I don't know I can't describe it, wait and see."

At that point everyone started to notice a bubble around them that glowed light blue, but was still transparent.

"I take it we are going under now?" asked Rock.

"Yes. Hold on." replied Spencer.

Spencer directed the mental bubble down slowly, so as not to scare everyone and have their instincts take over. _That would be really good, wouldn't it? Someone screaming and jumping, thinking they would drown…_

_-Oh yes, that would be load of fun._

_-Stay out of my head please, Mira._

_-I'm sorry, I can't help it today, I don't actually want to hear everyone's thoughts, it's going to sound weird_ _but…they think too loud._

Spencer chuckled as Mira glowered at him.

It took nearly half an hour but soon Rachael stated "Look! Oh wow! It _is_ beautiful!"

Everyone scooted to the edge of the bubble, and most of them started exclaiming about how beautiful it was. Spencer, Mira, and Elijah simply looked at the city, and welcomed themselves back to one of their homes.

"Uh-oh" whispered Mira.

_-What's wrong?_

_-I think my legs are resisting the urge to turn into a tail…_

_-Mmm….same here, and with Spencer as well I'm sure._

"Spencer, I'm going to phase out of the bubble and go find an entrance with air for visitors, okay?"

"Sure, Mira."

Mira phased out of the bubble while holding her breath, and the pressure of the deep ocean immediately fell upon her. She closed her eyes and thought about turning into a mermaid. Instantly she could breath, and the intense pressure lifted, but she heard gasps from inside the bubble.

What? Did I transform without a top on or something? 

Mira heard Spencer, Elijah, and Amy sniggering, they must have read her mind, literally. She looked down to find that she did remember to give herself a top, but remembered, most of her friends had not seen her with a tail before.

_-Well no duh!_

"Shut up Spencer!"

"But I didn't say anything…"

"But you sent me a mental message!"

"Yeah, yeah…weren't you gonna go find the entrance so we can get in there before Shark comes?"

"Whatever."

Mira swam off trying to ignore the gazes she felt her green tail getting. She swam around the outer entrances looking for an appropriate entrance and waving to the guards who saluted her.She loved the silver coral they had chosen for the outer wall, it fit so nicely, but it did make finding entrances hard…_or perhaps that was the point…_

She found the appropriate entrance and beckoned Spencer to lead the bubble over. They entered the hall, which was simply twenty feet of a hallway which had air in it, because at the end of the twenty feet the water stood there like a wall, but a guard with legs walked through, and gave Amy, Michael, Rachael, and Rock some strange devices that went on the roof of their mouths.

"You can take a pill instead if you wish." Mira added to the guard's explanation.

"I'll take the pill!" They all said immediately and in unison.

Mira laughed and gave them some small round, white pills from a pouch in her backpack.

"There, they should be small enough to swallow without water…"

"MMM? What-What's going on? I feel weird, like my lungs are sticking together with super-glue…I can hardly breath!"

"Relax Rock! Just simply go into the water…" Mira then shoved Rock into the wall of water while the others laughed and followed Mira into the wall, to prepare for battle.

**War?**

"I _still _feel weird…"

"Just shut up! How do you think I feel with a _tail_? I feel like a stupid, preppy, little mermaid who's singing about the surface world…I _dare _you to laugh again Michael!"

Michael, who had just finished laughing at Mira's comment, stood up straight and replied, "Okay, that'll be easy…" He laughed once more, more heartily this time, standing up to Mira's face.

Mira's eyes turned blacker than outer space, and her tail changed once more into legs, and she walked forward. Elijah was now worried, her hands were aggressive fists at her side, and she looked really angry. He sighed. _Why can't she just control her temper? I know it's hard for someone like her, but still! I'd better save Michael…_

Mira was now inches from Michael who stood, trapped, against the coral wall. Suddenly Mira felt warm hands on her shoulders._ Hmm?_ She turned to see Elijah standing there holding her back, and gazing at her firmly.

_-You should know better._

Mira's eyes were suddenly dazzlingly dark green again, and she seemed calmer. She turned around completely to face him, but his hands remained on her shoulders.

_-I-…I'm sorry, I don't know what came over me…I just have such a hard time controlling my temper…_

_-I know you do._

"What's that supposed to mean exactly!"

-It doesn't mean anything bad! I'm just saying, you need to try and stay calm, the way you calmed down when I…grabbed…you…

Rachael and Amy stood to one side looking at the scene in front of them. "Do you have any idea what's going on?" whispered Amy. "No," came the reply, "I _hate it_ when they mix up mental and verbal conversations, you never know what's going on!"

Elijah let go of Mira's shoulders and turned back around to his supplies, weapons, and armor.

That's so strange…she did calm down when I grabbed her shoulders…but perhaps it was just…coincidence, or…what's that? Oh my god, she's in my mind! GET OUT MIRA!

-Did you say something?

-I told you to get out of my mind!

-I wasn't reading your thoughts…

-Yeah, yeah…

-Ouch! Bite, burn! He went in for the kill!

-Just get your stuff together! Aren't we going to battle with a very scary dude you locked away 3 years ago?

-Whatever….

Everyone had their gear together, and they all looked quite scared…unfortunately, that wetted Shark's appetite…

"Mmm-mmm! What a delicious looking bunch of people! I'm already hungry, but…I think I can wait until I'm at that stupid city!"

Shark crouched down, once more, among the sea weed and other plants growing along the bottom of the floor, and made his way to Atlantis City…

"What do you mean it may be like a war? What do you mean he may have reinforcements?"

"Just calm down Rachael, these are just possibilities, he may not have reinforcements, he may not make it a war, but it is a battle. I'm just worried it will get really bloody is all…"

"What do you mean?"

"Just calm down…"

The team stood guard at the outer walls for nearly half a day, simply waiting. Often times Elijah glaring at Rock who was gazing at Mira and slowly scooting closer to her on the bench.

"_That's it!"_ exclaimed Mira, jumping up from the bench. "First of all, we've been here nearly twelve hours, just waiting, and waiting and waiting! Second of all, we need to get some sleep and food, I can sense everyone on the edge of being unhappy. Third of all," she turned to Rock, "you're being a big, stupid, _pervert_! You're just staring dumbly at me and scooting closer to me on the bench and trying to put your arm around me! You big, stupid, ugly, sick, pervert!" Mira grabbed her bag off of the floor and stormed off down the hallway.

Everyone stared after her with a _very _surprised expression on their faces. Suddenly everyone turned to Rock and glared at him. Rock was about to ask what he did when everyone heard someone laughing. Once more everyone turned, but to Elijah this time, who was laughing fairly hard by now.

"What the _hell_ is the matter with you, you idiot? Why are you laughing?"

"I'm laughing, because she's right! You have been bothering her, and thinking disturbingly since the beginning of our trip!" "Well," added Michael, "I think she's just another stupid girl having mood swings-OW!"

Not only had Amy and Rachael hit Michael on the head with their fists, but a rock also collided with the side of his head. "What the?" Michael looked over and saw Mira standing beside him in an open doorway. "Where did you come from?"

"I came through the hallway to come get you so we could find our assigned bedchamber, you stupid jerk! Ok, now if you both will apologize, so will I, and we can be on our way." Rock and Michael looked at each other, then back at Mira. "Sorry…" they both mumbled.

Raising an eyebrow she said, "Ok, it wasn't very convincing but I really don't care. Follow me."

The group followed Mira down winding passages that confused them fairly easily. _It's probably designed that way, to stop intruders, _though Rachael. They saw many odd artworks on their way down the halls, including paintings that swirled together and confused everyone like abstract are, and sculptures of mermen and mermaids. "Hey Mira, is that a sculpture of you down that hallway?" Mira giggled, "No." "Then who is that?" Mira sighed, everyone knew they were in for a story.

"Once, about seventy-five years ago, there was a healer mermaid who was not happy with her job. There were many healers in this city, but she wanted something different, to be the first to do something in this city, she wanted _more._ Of course, her application for a job change was denied because she had no real reason to change jobs, and she was already second in command of the healers. She still didn't care and she still wanted more, she wanted to be different. Back then, this city was deeply controlled and everyone was the same, like robots, and she hated it, she wanted to reach her full potential. One day she enrolled into the army under a false name and gender, she applied for changes, because back then, military _was_ government. Most of her ideas were approved, and the city began to take shape into what it is today. One day she was exposed as being a woman, and because the city was not completely fair yet, she was sentenced to death for all of her lies and abuse of power. Before she died, and with her last words, she requested that the city change, and become a better place for all, when her requests were denied, she uttered a curse upon them. Scared of the curse she put on them, and realizing how idiotic they had been, they gave in to the requests of the now dead mermaid, a wonderful heroine by the name of Lady Wave."

"Was I supposed to clap? Ow! You just enjoy hitting me today don't you?"

"No. You just keep being rude, and you're paying the price for it. Anyway, we're here." They stopped outside of a door, made of a yellow coral with black symbols, rather looking like Latin. Underneath the Latin letters of numerals was the number "13" in Arabic numerals.

"Doesn't that strike anyone as being unlucky?" asked Amy. 'No," came Mira's reply, "in fact, that's my lucky number." She pushed open the door to reveal a very strange room. Inside were five single-sized beds, and one twin bed, the walls were made of red coral, and the lamps were clamshells with an unknown source of light that filled the room. "Wow…" came everyone's voice. It was beautiful, and a door lead off to a separate lounging room with many chairs and books.

Everyone, not yet tired enough to sleep, went into the lounging room, with Mira carefully making sure that she shared a couch with Spencer and Elijah to avoid Rock. The team discussed strategies, consequences, and several "what-ifs" about the coming battle. Mira was discussing a "what-if" with Amy and Rachael when she sensed a pair of big blue eyes on her. She excused herself from the conversation. She turned to face Elijah.

-What's up?

_-I have a bad feeling…_

_-Like what?_

_-Like, I dunno…like a coming explosion or something…_

_-Odd…I hope you aren't having a premonition…_

A crash and several screams interrupted their mental conversation. "Oh no! Everyone out! Grab your gear! Our battle has begun!"

**Tiring encounters**

Everyone ran out into the corridor amongst a flood of panic. Everyone was swimming or running as fast as they could down the hallway and screaming as fast as they could. _Uh-oh! They're going to attract Shark with all the noise they are making!_

"Iminio Quietus!" Suddenly everyone could no longer scream, or make any noise at all. Every one, realizing their voices were gone, stopped and turned towards the group in the doorway. "Thank you. Now, if you will listen to me and cooperate, I will take the muting spell off of you. I need you all to calm down! I know it sounds like the craziest request you've ever heard, but you need to do so. Calm down, be quiet, and in an orderly fashion move down to the main cavern of the outer circle. There, if you still do not feel safe, my companions and I will create a shield around that room, that is, if we do not need to leave the room to fight. Now, do you all understand?"

Everyone nodded. "Good. Now then…Iminio Musicio!" Everyone was now whispering, but doing as they had been told. Silently everyone moved down the corridor, not daring to raise their voice. The group of teenagers followed after the very last people, wondering what to do. This gave Mira time to think.

_I wonder what we are going to do? We can not help these people to safety, and fight at the same time, I'm not very good at spells for copying people yet! Oh, who am I kidding? I don't want to think about that now. I really want to think about…Elijah…_She sighed. _Why do I keep lying to myself? He already has a girlfriend doesn't he? No, they broke up, but still, he doesn't like me that way, he must have meant that statement in a brotherly sort of way…_

They reached the main cavern and everyone went inside and sat down along the walls, or in the middle of the room, all looking around wildly for some sort of danger. Mira herself was a little stressed, and wanted to calm down, so she decided to write something to help herself feel better. When she was finished with her piece of writing a man burst in the hall and called, "We need the Lord Aqua and the Lady Rain along with their companions!" Team Z and Rock stood up and followed the man out of the hall and down to the guard station half way to the main entrance, where the fight was raging.

"Shark does have several creatures helping him fight, and we are desperately losing men, we need you he-" He was interrupted by a crash outside in the hallway._ Not yet!_ Everyone rushed outside and saw a shadow coming down the hallway, the guard ran down a side passage screaming louder than any girl mira had ever heard. _That coward abandoned us!_ "Run!" whispered Mira. Everyone began to jog as quietly as they could down the hallway. They came within the sight of the open doors to the main cavern when they heard a noise behind them.

They turned to see Shark, nothing more than a cloud of smoke that stuck together even under water, though he had a solid form underneath, but still a very scary man. "I'll take care of this!" said Michael. Michael closed his eyes and spikes came out of his arms, he shot them at the walls, and then shot them at the exact same place. Soon there was a wall made of spikes between Shark and them, through the gaps everyone saw Shark approached them, laughing heartily. "You think a mere wall of thorns can stop me? I laugh at your idiocy." He sucked in deeply then spit out a glob of some black and red substance at the wall. The wall was knocked down, and it still had enough power to push over the team. Somewhere behind her, Mira heard someone shriek with terror. She wondered what was wrong until she forced her eyes open, and looked down. She had one of Michael's spikes in her chest, and Elijah had one in his arm._ What are the odds? The two of us are the only ones with injuries from the wall, us, the cursed ones…_ Mira simply raised her arm and lifted the spike out of her chest, she felt nothing, but she thought she scared many people behind her. Immediately, more worried about Elijah then herself, she got up and went over to her friend. She told the others to continue she would be helping them in a moment, and then pulled Elijah over to the wall.

-I'm fine.

_-No you're not! Look at you! You have a spike in your arm!_

_-You had one in your chest…_

_-But I can take it better than you can!_

Slowly she pulled the spike out of his arm while avoiding the blasts of energy that came her way. Eventually she had it out, and she put a torn piece of cloth around it, telling him she would take care of it properly later.

The two stood up smiling, Elijah knew what Mira would try first, and knew it would weaken him greatly.

Mira stood behind her brother and closed her eyes she was going to try once more to call upon the winds of destruction. She soon felt a force swirling around her, the water around her was pushed out of the way and she soon stood there, breathing air. She mustered up all the energy she could and soon began to glow red slightly. _Move._ She sent to her brother. Spencer looked behind him and quickly jumped out of the way. A strong force went towards Shark, and gave him a direct hit. He yelled, he was blinded slightly, and he almost could not hear. When the force was gone he opened his eyes blinking away tears of pain, there, he saw a scary little girl, looking at him with an evil glint in her eye, and a blank look on her face.

'How dare you, you wench!"

"Please," she said blankly, "_do_ watch your language, sir."

"I'll speak how I wish and I will act how I want! Right now, I want to kill you, so I will!"

"Very well."

Shark yelled as he mustered his energy up, and focused it all to the palm of his now formed right hand. A glowing red beam appeared there and shot at Mira. Everyone gasped and yelled, they were about to lose their supposed savior!

Suddenly there was a blinding white light, and everyone closed their eyes to escape the intensity of the mysterious rays of light. Elijah forced his eyes open, he had to get her out of there! But it was too late. The light stopped flashing and everyone straightened up again.

Many people broke into cheers, before them lay a dead Shark. In front of him was Mira standing in the same place, arms at her side, staring ahead, but she seemed different. Elijah cautiously moved around to her front and looked at her curiously. Her face seemed blank, her eyes tired, but still…there it was! On her forehead hidden slightly by her bangs, was a glowing, pure white, crystal, cut in the shape of a diamond. Elijah guessed the force of energy and the blinding light had come from there, now he had only to figure out how she did it, and if she was okay.

"Mira?"

Mira groaned and emotion returned to her face, but the jewel disappeared. Elijah took a step closer, was she all right?

_-Are you okay? What's wrong?_

_-I…I don't…I don't know._

Elijah reached out his arms just in time to catch Mira, who fainted in his arms.

**Elijah's Decision**

Mira was carried back to the bedchamber the team shared, and placed on the large bed. Elijah hoped she would be okay. _What happened to her back there though?_ Elijah pondered the answer to that question while looking at the unconscious form on the bed. _I will have to ask her, or the Elvish queen, they may know. But what's that? _Elijah spotted a paper sticking out of Mira's bag and was tempted to grab it. _It would be wrong to read her things…but perhaps….what if it helps us help her?_ He picked up the paper and began to read.

I Want

I'm just standing here watching,

watching time pass me by.

I can see right through you,

how hurt you really are.

You say you don't care,

that she means nothing to you,

But I know,

I see,

I cry.

When you go to her at night,

I can't help but follow.

Seeing your feelings,

I can feel my heart break.

And then you see me,

run to me,

comfort me...

Why?

As you promise, I know,

I can't help but think.

Why do you try to protect me,

when you insist I mean nothing?

When you let something slip,

I can see your other side.

Outside you are heartless,

yet, inside you are gentle.

I think I love you,

but I'm not quite sure.

If I did, would you care?

When you run to my side,

so quick to leave hers,

does that mean that I mean more?

I wish I knew,

knew why you don't leave her.

She tries to hurt you,

more than once,

and more times still,

and yet, you save her...

and embrace her...

and love her...

How jealous I am,

how I wish you were mine!

I want to tell you,

but I don't know how,

how much you mean,

but I'm sure you don't care.

I know you remember,

as do I,

when you dropped your defenses,

and told me you care.

Yet how do I know,

that it's nothing but friendship?

Because I know,

she knows,

you know,

that your heart is hers.

If only, if only,

you could make up your mind.

Send her back.

And save your feelings for me.

For now I do know,

that I really do love you.

The others mean nothing.

Never have...

and never will.

Too bad it is

that you don't return my feelings,

because it's not my fault.

I didn't choose you.

My heart did.

I wish as I sleep,

that this isn't a dream,

that when I wake up,

you'll still be there.

Every morning,

I feel so relieved,

when I see you asleep...

so relaxed,

so free.

My only want,

my only need,

is to have you beside me,

for the rest of my life.

When I look in your eyes,

I can see your emotions,

emotions I can't feel,

but emotions I can sense.

I sense that you care,

that you're going to leave her.

I think that I lied,

as now I want more...

Now I want, I long,

to be in your arms.

I want you to tell me,

how much you love me...

And to wake up by your side,

every morning,

to hear you whisper,

to say,

to mean,

I love you.

I want so much,

yet it is too far away,

if only you could see,

how much I care.

How I sigh,

when I look up at the stars.

And when I see one falling,

I know what I'll say...

_If I could have a million sweet wishes,_

_I know I would wish only for you._

Elijah looked at Mira, shocked at the poem he had read, he had known immediately it had been about him, but…was it true? Had she felt that way when he had had a girl friend? Did she really…love him? _I think she does…and now I do know, I feel the same way. We love each other…_

**(Poem "I Want" courtesy of Julia "Koneka" Torrico)**

**A Secret Plot**

Elijah, who had fallen asleep with his back resting against the headboard to Mira's bed, suddenly woke, hearing voices whisper eerily. _What? Am I hearing the dead again or something?_ He opened his eyes to see everyone else moving around and packing up their things, at first Elijah was confused, but then he remembered the discussion he had had with the others before they left. Smiling he got up, and began to pack both his and Mira's things.

"Do you have everything together, Elijah?" came Rachael's voice through the dark. "Yes." replied Elijah looking at her silhouette. "Then let's go already!" said Michael loudly. "Shh!" said everyone else.

The group put their bags over their shoulders, and someone whispered, "What about Mira?" "I'll get her." sighed Elijah. He was going to be so embarrassed when they got into the light. Despite his knowing of future feelings, Elijah picked up Mira in his arms, both of their bags over his shoulders, and started walking towards the door, telling someone to open it for him.

Everyone walked to the exits, having many thanks from citizens of Atlantis who were still awake, and all the guards on duty. They even saw the guard who ran from the battle earlier, who apologized for running away earlier. Accepting his apology, they moved on, and Spencer once more formed them a bubble to travel in to the surface. Rachael and Amy were looking sadly at the glorious city they had hoped to explore, and hoped they would be coming back soon. Michael pretended not to care that they were leaving, but everyone knew that he, too, would miss the beautiful halls, the glorious food they had seen, and the overall feeling of warmth.

Arriving on the surface, the small group breathed in the fresh ocean breeze air as the admired the perfect -almost super natural- waves, and the beautiful midnight sky.

"Are you guys ready?"

"Um…sure, but…where are we going again?"

Sighing Spencer told Rachael "Klarania, remember?

"Oh yeah!"

Everyone grabbed each other's hands, preparing to teleport. Suddenly, once more, everyone jolted forward slightly, and became surrounded by light blue smoke that did not choke them, or sting their eyes. In only a moment or two, everyone was slightly warmer and they were in the middle of a clearing in a forest, in the Elvish territories. Several small groups of people were already gathered at the edge of the very large clearing, everyone looked up as they heard the others arrive. The air was soon full of excited whispers. Elijah lay Mira propped up against a tree, stood up, and then looked at his watch. _It's almost 1:41 am…I believe that is the time she will wake up…_ Everyone suddenly became quiet. Elijah crouched down in front of Mira, waiting.

Mira opened her eyes slowly, and was surprised to be surrounded by a huge forest, along with her friends, some men and women, some Elves, a dragon, and some Cleshes. Lastly, she took another look at Elijah, a puzzled look in her eyes. But he merely smiled, reached out a hand and said, "Happy Birthday."

**Old friends, and new**

More surprised then ever, Mira accepted Elijah's hand, and he helped her up. Everyone began to cheer, and walk forward to greet her, or introduce themselves. Overwhelmed, but trying to stay calm, Mira greeted everyone happily. When she was no longer being crowded by her many friends, she wheeled around to face Elijah, Amy, Rachael, Spencer, and Michael. "First of all, why did you do this! Second of all…where's Rock?"

"Well," said Elijah," to answer your second question, Rock went off to talk with some Elvish people, he's probably insulting them on accident, and we'll be hearing him scream any minute now. As for your first question…we decided to give you a surprise party here, sort of as a thank you from everyone you've helped and saved, and a gesture of kindness from your friends…"

Elijah was interrupted by a small scream behind Mira. Everyone looked around mira, who turned around to see her best Elvish friend, Koneka.

"Koneka!"

"Mira!"

Koneka embraced Mira so strongly that Mira could scarcely breathe. "Koneka? You're crushing me…"

"Oh! I'm sorry, I'm just so happy to see you!" she giggled fitfully.

Everyone behind Mira raised an eyebrow except for Elijah and Spencer.

Mira is friends with someone who giggles? Never saw that one coming… 

Koneka stopped giggling, straightened up, and took on a serious expression.

"Mira? Could you possibly take a walk with me? I need to talk to you…and you too, Elijah."

Confused Mira and Elijah followed Koneka, telling the others they'd be right back.

Koneka was no longer her usual self, she wasn't jumping around or giggling, in fact, she was frowning.

"Koneka? What's wrong, and what did you want to talk to us about?"

"Hmm? Oh, sorry…I got lost in my thoughts." She sighed, "I need to come with you guys, and travel the world helping others in need."

"Mmm!" said Mira and Elijah at once.

"Why?"

"What happened?"

"There _is_ something wrong isn't there?"

"Is someone after you?

"We'll hunt them down for you!"

"Stop!"

Mira and Elijah were silenced at Koneka's firm tone.

"The truth is…I figured out I have powers, like you guys. I found it out when I became frightened in the forest one night, and a wind that glowed purple began to swirl around me. That made me even more frightened, and the wind began to swirl harder. I don't know how long I stood there, but eventually the wind stopped, but I felt…different. Like I wasn't the same…almost like I had a different person in me who controlled me every once in a while, but not all the time. It's very weird."

Elijah and Mira stared at Koneka for a while, then Mira said, "Are-are you sure? You've been possessed by a spirit with powers?"

Koneka looked mira with a confused look in her eyes. "What?"

Mira sighed. Elijah had heard this speech many times, but it still interested him, such a fascinating subject…

"Every living thing on this planet, and others, are 'assigned' a certain type of spirit from the spirit world. These spirits supposedly 'live' in you, and they take care of you, and they give you a 'spirit name', some people, namely the ones who do believe, are able to find their spirit name within themselves, and they often consider it to be a 'nickname' for them. Anyway, these spirits in you influence your entire attitude at times, and eventually, their attitudes bind with that of the being they are in, and they are a mixture, and are now almost like the Gemini, only one living, one dead. Now, sometimes the spirits that are assigned to you have powers, like ours, only slightly different, and if they believe us worthy their time, and if they see we already have powers, simply powers that have not been unlocked, they will use their powers to unlock our powers. So, now what you have to understand is…there is no Heaven, and there is no Hell. When we die, we simply float around the spirit world, until there is an 'opening' shall we say, and we are born again, with no, or hardly any, memory of our past life. So, we that have powers have had powers since the beginning of time, and they always have to be unlocked by a spirit, magician, wizard, witch or another with powers. The spirit that was assigned to live within you must have seen everything, and known, therefore, they unlocked your powers."

Koneka looked at Mira wide-eyed then moved to stare at the moon. "I-I feel like I belong…up there…somewhere…"

Mira and Elijah also looked up. Elijah saw a movement out of the corner of his eye, and looked down to see Mira sneaking up behind Koneka, most likely preparing to enter her mind to help her with her powers, and to realize some of her past memories possibly.

Koneka reached back suddenly with one hand, without turning her head and said, "Not yet, please. I'm not…ready. Might you save that for another day? You need to go and enjoy your birthday party anyway, right"

Koneka turned and walked in the direction of the large clearing leaving mira and Elijah staring after her.

"Well, uh…shall we go for a walk then?" ask Elijah. Mira sighed, "Sure."

Back at the clearing the team was talking and filling up with rich elvish food.

"Hey Spencer, if you and Mira are twins, isn't it your birthday too?"

"No, not really, this isn't her real birthday, we decided nine years ago not to celebrate that, instead we celebrate the birthdays of the spirits inside us. So therefore, my supposed birthday, or my spirits birthday was in April."

Everyone looked at him. _Mira wasn't really born June 5, 1991 at 1:41 am? Weird…even weirder, how did I remember all of that?_

_-You remembered it because you are stalking Mira, Rock._

_-Stay out of my thoughts, Rachael!_

_-My pleasure…_

**The biggest surprise ever**

Mira and Elijah were walking along the outskirts of the Elanwa forest, next to Shirutonu River.

They decided to sit down, and found a nice patch of green grass to rest on. They stared across the river, and played with the frogs sitting on the side of the river before deciding to sit on the bank and watch the moon, as it was full that night. Mira sensed Elijah's gaze, but pretended not to notice.

When she was brave enough to catch a glimpse at him, he was looking at the sky again, but he seemed closer to her now, thinking she was imagining things, she looked back up and searched for the Gemini constellation. _Ah, there it is, right where it should be in June…_ Mira looked back at Elijah, and yet again, he seemed to be closer to her, they were almost touching now. _Odd…_ Hoping it was her imagination, she now tried looking for any planes or satellites that passed overhead. _One satellite, two planes…_

She couldn't help it, she had to sneak another glimpse at Elijah, when she looked at him, he was looking right back at her. Mira, embarrassed at being caught looking at him, tried to look away, but found she couldn't, she was stuck looking at his face, she couldn't move!

_Is Elijah leaning forward! What's going on! What's wrong with him, is he possessed! What the hell is he doing! He…he is leaning forward, oh my god! He's not going to-_

Elijah was kissing Mira softly and lovingly, with his eyes closed. _Mmm! He actually! Ahh! Mmm…NO! Don't enjoy it! This is…"nice" _said a voice in the back of her head_. No! it's weird, but…_

Elijah at this point stopped, and turned away, rather embarrassed at his own boldness. He stood up, and was ready to walk away when Mira grabbed his wrist.

"You don't have to go away…"

"I'm sorry…can I go away now?"

'No."

"Why!" he snapped.

"Because…I feel the same way about you."

Elijah looked back at her with an expression of surprise on his face. "You…what?"

"I-…I love you too…so you don't have to run away because you're embarrassed. People always tell us we're so mature for our age, why don't we act like it now too? It'll just take some courage, something I'm sure we both have…"

Elijah sat down again, just farther from Mira this time. Mira laughed out loud. "What?" ask Elijah.

"Nothing, it's just that you're freaking out and over-reacting!"

"Over-reacting! Did you notice how stupid I was just a moment ago!"

Mira scooted closer to Elijah and said, "You weren't stupid, just bold. It's nothing bad, just relax! Let's just watch the sky again, okay?"

Elijah tried to look up with her, but found he couldn't. _I feel really awkward like this…how can Mira be so calm, and relaxed? She-_

Mira leaned her head against Elijah, but continued to look up at the sky.

Oh my god! Now she's being the bold one! This is freaky. Why is she-…How is she-…I'm lost.

_-Look at that satellite passing overhead, 'Lijah._

_-I see it._

_-It's nice._

_-Yeah, but I think it's a shooting star, not a satellite…see? It just disappeared, it didn't fly all the way across the sky like a satellite would._

_-Mmm. You're right. You think it's too late to make a wish?_

_-No…_

Mira and Elijah wished for the same thing before heading back that night…each other.

**The party crashes**

After being interrogated as to where they were all the time they were gone, Mira and Elijah began to fit in at the party. Everyone danced to music from all over the earth, which included alternative rock from America, which scared all of the Elves a little, but made Team Z laugh.

Just at the climax of the party, when no one thought it could get any better, a loud scream reverberated through the forest. All heads turned in the direction of the scream, but Mira was sure it had been far off in the forest. Mira looked around for an idea to help her. _I could fly, but that might not be fast enough, teleporting is too loud, maybe…wait! _She had spotted LaNight, her dragon, looking at her with a look in her eyes telling Mira she was ready to go, if she might be aloud.

Can you fly me out there, LaNight?

Of course.

Okay, I'm on my way over, prepare to leave immediately.

Alright…

Mira pushed her way through the crowd, all of which were murmuring, or screaming a little themselves, all looking in the direction of the now gone shriek of terror. Mira was glad of her mental connection to her dragon, she would have never heard her dragon through all of this noise. Finally, Mira reached LaNight and climbed on.

Are you ready, LaNight?

Yes, let's go see what's going on…maybe I can maim a few demons tonight…

LaNight!

Sorry, it's just…

Quit thinking in your somewhat evil ways and go please!

Okay, okay…

LaNight lifted into the air, stretching her black wings out far, and startling a few people. Not paying attention, Mira told LaNight to fly as quickly as she would dare, and Mira would direct her to the start of the noise.

LaNight flew quickly, and Mira had to hold on to her tightly around the neck to stop from falling off. The dragons blood red eyes narrowed in concentration and her purple tints reflected onto the trees from Mira's glowing light she had just created.

When the scene was reached Mira gasped, for there was red color all around an area of fifty feet. Mira could not wait, she jumped of the side of LaNight, despite the dragons objections. Mira landed lightly on one foot in the middle of the red, and was displeased to see it was, in fact, blood. Mira looked around, and saw the bones of someone about the size of a human, and another, the bones of a dragon.

_Let's see, I think I know what happened, just by looking around at everything, including those foot prints over there…a demon and a dragon ran into each other, and fought, they were both killed, without any noise being heard, and the blood spattered everywhere._ Mira gulped, trying to say calm. _Then someone else came upon the scene, screamed, and ran. Great, I wonder who it was. _Mira stepped cautiously over to the footprints in the blood. She examined them for only a moment before a mental image flashed into her mind, as an image of the person who had been there. _NO! Not her!_

_- Elijah?_

_- Mira? What's going on? Are you okay? Is-_

_-Shh. Not now… your mother is here._

**Kidnapped**

Mira rode on LaNight as fast as she could, in the direction she had seen the footprints heading. They were going straight towards the clearing, but no sign of the woman was found.

_I have to find her before she reaches Elijah!_

_-Mira?_

_-Yes?_

_-She's here._

_-In the clearing, already!_

-Yes.

_Oh no! I have to get over there fast!_

_ LaNight, ride!_

_ What? Is she in the clearing already?_

_ Yes._

_ Holy shi- I was not gonna say it I swear!_

_ Right now I don't caring if you're cursing at the top of your lungs, just ride!_

_ Right._

Mira jumped, once more, off of LaNight's back, and landed lightly. "Where is she!" demanded Mira, "Where is Leah!"

"That would be Strea to you."

Mira looked to her left to see Strea, Elijah's evil mother, emerging from the crowd. Mira, now worried because she didn't sense Elijah's presence demanded, "Where is he?"

"Like I'm going to tell you."

"Then why are you here!" she snapped.

"Revenge."

Strea reached into her pocket, pulled out a remote that looked like it belonged to an ordinary car, and pressed a button. A ship, rather like a jet, came out of the sky, and landed heavily on the ground in the middle of the frightened bystanders. Mira knew this was going to be bad, and knew there was only one thing to do.

"Run!" she yelled at all of her friends, who gladly bolted into the forest on either side. Mira herself had just quickly read Strea's mind, and knew she didn't have Elijah, and started to run, hoping to run into him.

_I think I might know where to find him._ "Mira!" Mira turned around to see Amy, Rachael, Michael, Rock, and Spencer, standing behind her.

"What are we going to do!" cried Amy.

"Why'd you tell us to run!" demanded Michael.

"Where's Elijah?" ask Rachael.

"Why don't we just leave with out the twerp…" muttered Rock.

"What do you suggest we do? I'm out of ideas…" said Spencer calmly.

Mira held up a hand to silence her friends.

"First we _must_ find Elijah," she glared at Rock, "then we must capture Leah, or Strea, whatever she's going by these days… okay!"

Everyone nodded. "I think we can find Elijah by the Shirutonu River…"

"Why there?"

"No reason! I just think it likely!" answered Mira quickly.

They walked over to the river, near the spot Mira and Elijah had stopped earlier, to find that Elijah was indeed there, but he was on the ground, and he wasn't moving.

"Elijah!"

Mira ran over to him, and felt for a pulse. He had a pulse, and he was breathing, and also seemed conscious, just dazed. There was some blood on the side of his forehead, and leaking through his shirt in the chest area. "Elijah, what happened! Who did this! What kind of weapon was it!"

"My mom…brought some…friends…" he whispered.

_Oh no! She brought help! We may not make it out of here without her tonight._

"Elijah…can you stand?"

"I don't know. I can try…"

"Spencer, can you help him stand up?"

"Of course."

Spencer helped Elijah up, and slowly but surely they began to walk to the waterfall, where they agreed they would be safest.

"Why will we be safest there?" ask Michael, "What is she a vampire or something? Can she not cross running water?"

"No. It's a place under a spell of the Elves, it's saved our lives before, we won't be the only ones there."

As soon as Elijah felt better, and was able to walk on his own, they were moving quickly, using their agility to move from tree to tree, and being very cautious.

Soon they reached a lagoon looking area, and saw a beautiful sight. There was a very tall waterfall on their right side, gushing water that couldn't seem to decide whether it wanted to be white or blue. Many flowers and herbs spouting beautiful scents grew on both sides of the water, it was amazing.

Their viewing of the waterfall was short though, as Mira started to walk towards it, and they could not see the entire sight anymore. Just as everyone was wondering where Mira was leading them, Spencer stepped ahead of her and pushed a rock that stuck out at an odd angle. A wall of moss that hung to one side of the falls pushed aside to reveal a cave. Everyone stepped in, but they were soon left in the dark, as the wall closed.

"Ahh! Who's that!"

"It's me!"

'Who's 'me'!"

"Michael!"

"Oh."

"Now who's that!"

A growl answered Michael's question.

"Oh! Sorry LaNight."

"Would everyone just get over here!"

"Where is 'here'?"

Mira groaned. Everyone began to glow slightly green, and they were pulled over to where Mira was standing with her hands stretched out. Everyone stopped glowing, and they were instructed to sit down.

"Now be quiet." Whispered Mira.

"It's too late for that you little wench."

Everyone gasped. That voice had belonged to Strea. Mira created a sphere of light to reveal Strea standing right in front of them. Everyone else in the caves began to back away.

"I'll take some of you with me!" she yelled.

She stretched her arms like bubble gum and grabbed Mira, Michael, Elijah, Koneka, and a girl named Amanda.

"There! Two people I must have, and three hostages to make sure they behave."

"No! You can't do this!"

"Why not?"

"I won't let you! I-Ahh!" Mira screamed as an electric shock went through her.

"There. No one follow us, or you won't like the consequences!"

Strea bounded out of the cave with her captives, and they were shortly joined by some men in masks, evidently Strea's "helpers". Mira, in a state of shock, did not know what else to do but watch her own capture. Strea took them to the ship they had seen earlier, and took them inside, where they were surprised to see Rock standing and crossing his arms. He immediately came over and started to argue with one of the men in masks, but he was just taken to another room.

"Wasn't he with us earlier?" ask Mira.

"Yes. Yes, he was, but now, whether he likes it or not, he's going to help me." Replied Strea.

Strea threw them into a plastic-looking cell, and slammed the door. "Now, stay there, no escaping, and stay quiet." She walked away into the other room, and the ship started to fly.

"Um…why did she throw us in a plastic room?"

"Because she knows it's the one thing I can't phase through. It's a weird mixture plastic, I don't know how to explain it."

Mira sat down and placed the bag she had taken with her beside her. She had just realized something. They had just been kidnapped, and it was going to be near impossible to escape.

**Recovering**

"Unh! Ah! Grr! Kiai! Yah! Ya! Ki-" "Stop Mira, you're going to break you foot kicking the door like that..."

Mira sat down and glared at the door before responding, "But we have to get out of here, who knows what _she_ will do to us…" Michael burst out laughing, and when given quizzical looks he said, " She sounded like Gollum in the second Lord of the Rings movie! 'We _could_ take them to _her…_' Is there a problem using 'Lijah's mothers name?" "Just shut up Michael."

It had been an hour since the group had been locked in the cell, and Mira had been attacking the door while the others watched her blankly. No one knew how to escape, or how to deceive, or even what would happen to them.

Suddenly a boy walked in from the other room, and glared at them from outside their cell.

"Well, well, if it isn't the losers all locked up…"

"Well, well, if it isn't Mr. Fire himself, Trey."

"That's Pyro to you!"

"Isn't that name already copy-righted by all the famous villains, like from "X-Men" and stuff?"

Trey glared at Mira.

"You disgust me."

"You should be talking! Going off and joining Strea and dressing up as one of her goons! You're like an assasin, or just a thief! You get bribed or black-mailed and you'll do anything!"

"I only work for the bad guys!"

"Yeah, yeah…We care because…?"

"You don't. But you will care that you and your boyfriend are being moved to a different cell."

"What! Why!"

"Because you're trouble-makers, and you won't stop trying to destroy the cells."

"Great."

Trey grabbed a set of keys out of his pocket, and grabbed two sets of high-tech handcuffs off the wall. Instructing Mira to come over to the door first, and put her hands behind her back, her back facing him, he opened the door. He immediately placed the cuffs on, and blue lights wrapped around her arms, keeping her bound, no matter what, until he took them off. Next he did the same to Elijah, and moved them over to a cell across the room, exactly the same, but with curtains around it, that appeared to be soundproofed. _Probably for when we start kicking and yelling…_Mira sighed. Trey shoved them both inside, and removed their handcuffs quickly before slamming the door closing the curtains, and stalking out of the room.

"Great."

"Fun."

"Now what, Mira?"

"Now…I guess I'll bandage your wounds…"

"Mmm! No, that's not necessary! I'll be fine! It's minor! No big deal!"

"Are you being a baby, or just being modest! Since you're most likely being modest, just get over it! You have deep gashes, and they'll be infected if we don't cleanse them and cover them properly. So now just…take of your shirt."

"What!"

"Quit being modest or I'll just freeze you, and then you won't be able to complain while I'm working you big baby!"

"Fine!"

"Good!"

Reluctantly Elijah stripped off his blood-stained shirt and held out his injured arm first while looking away. Mira pulled out some peroxide to clean the wound with, and after that some clean bandages.

"Ouch! Could you _please_ be careful with that stuff!"

"I'll try, but most likely you'll have to deal. It doesn't hurt anyway, it's just water basically."

"Mmm?"

Mira sighed. "Am I going to have to give you a scientific explanation now?"

"Maybe. You've caught my attention."

"When peroxide bubbles, it's killing all of the germs on the injury, so you can see by looking at your arm you needed it. After it bubbles, it's nothing more than foul-tasting water, okay?"

"Ahh. Weird."

"Not really. Now turn, you've got a gash in your chest."

"Erm…"

"I can just wait until next time you go swimming, and the chlorine is burning your injury…you'll have your shirt off then and you'll be willing to let me help you."

"Um…okay.." Elijah turned and was upset when he found he couldn't cross his arms to show his dislike of this situation.

"Ouch!"

"Just shut up, I'm almost done!"

Mira finished up her job, and gave him a clean shirt to put on.

"How can you have basically everything from your room and other places in that little bag?" ask Elijah, indicating Mira's backpack.

"Mmm? Oh. You could say I've put a Black Hole in there, and whatever I want out of it will come out after a few tries, or even just one…usually." She smiled and went back to putting things away.

"Are you joking?"

Mira ignored him and continued to pack things away. When she was finished she decided to try and get more sleep, as she was still weak from her mysterious encounter several hours ago. Mira moved to the other side of the "cell" and laid down telling Elijah to either get some sleep himself or be quiet. Elijah soon laid down himself, and the florescent lights in their cell turned off, making Mira guess there was a camera in there, which made her blush realizing her behavior for the last hour.

**Dreaming**

Mira found herself running along a corridor, she didn't know why, all she knew was that there was something she desperately wanted at the end of her path. She turned her head to see a hundred or so silhouettes chasing her. "Who are you!" she tried to call, but no sound came out.

"You will not escape your fate, girl!"

Mira tried with all of her strength to force words to come out and said, "What do you want with me? What have I done? Why am I running from you! _What's going on here!"_

"You have committed high crimes, and you must be put to death!"

"What!"

Mira turned her head once more, and concentrated, with all of her will power, on running to the end of the corridor. _Why am I here? Why am I running down this corridor? What is my soul trying to tell me!_

Mira reached the end of the corridor, but found herself with a choice, turn to the right, or the left, since there was no door, as she had thought. _Now what do I do! They're going to catch me! I-_ Mira suddenly felt something pull at her, like an invisible force, and she felt it to her right. She turned to face the force, and fells the force pull her again.

She ran down the hallway, looking inside all of the open doors, and sensing what was inside the closed ones. She could still hear voices behind her, though not as close, since she gained some distance in the narrow hallway.

When the end of the hallway came into view, so did an open door, at the very end. She peered through it, and found an unclear figure tied up, and trying to free itself. Mira felt compelled to run forward and let the person loose, but she could not, or she would be caught.

Just then, in the back of the room, where it was slightly dark, Mira spotted more forms wiggling. She turned around and closed the door, when it was shut, she found it had a lock, so she turned it, hoping it would keep the mob out. She ran over to the first form in the light, and found it had two behind it, it appeared as if they were in bags of some sort. She reached out to the first one, and quickly pulled her hand back as a strange force shot up her arm.

Realizing that the force was good, she reached out once more and ripped the bag. She heard someone inside gasp and take a breath. Realizing she didn't have much time she ripped the other two bags with the same results. As she turned to the bags in the back however, she found they had disappeared.

Fearing the other three would disappear as well, she quickly turned and knelt beside them. She reached out to the one in the back, and pulled the bag down. The girl called Amanda who had been captured with them was inside. Mira couldn't believe her eyes. She moved Amanda over, and laid her down whispering, "Don't stop breathing on me…"

She turned once more to the remaining bags, she reached to the other bag behind the first, and pulled it down to reveal Koneka. She moved her over and laid her down as well, hoping they would all be okay. She turned to the last bag, the first one she had seen, and reached out to it.

"I wouldn't if I were you." Said an eerily blank voice.

Mira whirled around to see Koneka and Amanda sitting straight up and staring at her with blank eyes. Frightened now Mira whispered, "W-why? Wha- What's wrong? What's g- going on?"

Koneka and Amanda merely stared at her with emotionless eyes for about a minute before fainting and falling down on their backs. Reassured that they were still breathing, Mira ignored their warning and turned to the bag.

She reached out and ripped the bag a little more, but she heard no breathing. She scooted a little closer, until she was right in front of it, with her knees touching the bag. She opened the bag.

Mira screamed louder than she had ever screamed before, tears forming at her eyes.

"NO! WHY!"

When Mira had opened the bag, Elijah had fallen out, his head resting in her lap. But he did not breathe, and his eyes had taken on that now familiar blank look.

Mira's scream broke down into sobs as she reached out and hugged the lifeless body.

"Elijah…why? What happened? Who did this? Why-…Why did you leave me?"

Mira heard the door rattle behind her, she turned her head just in time to see the door burst in. There stood the crowd that had chased her. Some looked upon the scene and laughed, others smiled at her for unknown reasons.

"Say goodnight." Said one man in the middle of the crowd. He lifted up his bow and arrow and aimed. Mira turned around and held onto Elijah's body. She heard the string relieve its tension, and felt an excruciating pain in her back. Mira screamed for a long time at the pain, which would not lessen, and for her now dead friends.

Mira felt someone shaking her, and some indistinct words being called. She was confused, and she snapped her eyes open. There was Elijah, his hands on her shoulders, leaning over her. Evidently it had all been a dream, and she had screamed through her physical body when she was shot.

"Mira! You're awake. Are you okay! You were screaming like you were dying!"

"I-…I thought I _was_ dying… and I thought that you were…dead…"

Elijah looked at her solemnly for a moment before helping her to sit up against the cell wall.

"Why don't you tell me about your dream – or nightmare I suppose- maybe it will make you feel better…?"

"Maybe…" she whispered, wiping away a few tears.

Mira told Elijah the entire dream, pausing occasionally at moments in her dream she did not want to say out loud. But with some encouragement she let the entire story come from her.

"Hey…'Lijah…do you think I should use my dream book…or would it be a waste of time?"

"I don't know…but if you have one it couldn't hurt to try…"

"Okay."

Mira reached over to her bag and pulled out her book, "The Hidden Meaning of Dreams" by Craig Hamilton-Parker, in one try. Flicking through the pages she looked for one of the themes of her dream…until she came upon one word…Death. She began to read aloud.

"'Common Dream:… Death- Psychological Meaning- Dreams of death represent the ending of one phase so a new one can begin. They can show forthcoming finalities, such as the end of a marriage or career. These are symbolic dreams and are unlikely to forecast an actual event.'"

"Well there's a load of your shoulders."

"Shh! 'If the dead person is someone you know,…'" Mira's reading slowed down, and her voice quieted slightly. "'…consider what aspect of yourself that person represents.' Um…okay…maybe we need to talk to the author not the book…though maybe it will help…'For example, to dream of your mother dying could represent the death of the motherly side of your own nature. Perhaps you should try to be more caring and maternal, or perhaps plans you have should be nurtured rather than killed off. Alternatively, you may also be expressing your hidden feelings about…the…person.'"

Elijah laughed slightly, "Is someone trying to say they care?"

"Shut up. This isn't helping anyway…maybe I should try something else…"

"Okay, sure…try 'chase'."

"Okay…"

Mira flicked back a few pages until she found it.

"'Common Dream-' Another one? I'm having a fairly common nightmare then I suppose…"

"Not feeling so unique anymore?…OW! Don't throw rocks at me!"

"It's my way of telling you to shut up for the time being."

"Yeah, yeah…"

"'Common dream:… Chase- Psychological Meaning- This is a metaphor for insecurity. Circumstances may be closing in on him,' he's referring to the letter that lady wrote in the beginning right? About her son having dreams about being chased?"

"I think so…"

"Hmm…'…or he may feel at the mercy of feelings that get out of control. He may have feelings of guilt or fear of being caught for something he has done.'"

"'Fear of being caught for something he has done'? What did you do? Or are you ready to confess that you've been doing drugs?"

"Could you quit joking around like that? I don't like it…and you know I don't do drugs, idiot."

"I'm just trying to make you laugh."

"I'll wish you luck on that…now then…'Ask him if something is upsetting him and reassure him that you will support him whatever it is.' Hmm…'bullied at school.'…'unusual or extreme behavior…' Okay…'dreamer is running away from something.' Yeah a big mob of insane assassins!…EW! Okay! That's enough of that! Don't want to get into that stuff!"

"What?"

"Nothing!"

"Uh-huh. What was it?"

"Something that neither you or I wanna hear about."

"What?..._Oh._ Is it like- you know- the thing we don't wanna hear about…you know…se?"

"Yes." She said as quickly as she could.

"Skip over it."

"Already did." She said, closing the book.

"Good…So what do _you_ think your dream means?"

"Do you really wanna know?"

"Yes."

"Are you sure? I'm going to give you the psychological meaning."

"Fine, whatever."

"Okay…I think my dream means I'm under a great amount of stress, I'm having a lack of sleep, I have many things always going through my mind, I'm always worrying for my friends, and I need to relax, and probably start meditating or something."

"…On second thought, pull out the book again, that was unhelpful."

"Really? How so?"

"You're _Mira_, you don't have to follow the laws of psychiatry and physics or anything, and neither does your mind. What does your gut feeling tell you about your dream? What do you think? Plus…do you think you're going to keep having nightmares like this?"

Mira thought about his questions. It was going to be a long night.

"I think…the book is somewhat right. I'm worried for my friends, and their lives. I hate being chased when I'm all by myself. I would hate to find bodies in bags." She shivered." Although I suppose I can tell the main part of the last half of my dream. It seems at this point in time, I would be most melancholy to lose you." Mira turned her head slightly, blushing a little.

Elijah smiled. She really _did_ like him.

Mira, still hiding her face suddenly felt a little warmer, and wondered why, sitting in a cold cell. She looked to her other side to see Elijah sitting there, his arm around her shoulders. _Mmm! He- he has his arm around my shoulders…this is weird…but…comfy too I suppose…_

They sat there a while longer not speaking and merely staring into space, occasionally looking at each other. Eventually, they both fell asleep, into a slumber filled only with dreams.

**Plans to escape**

"Elijah! Wake up!"

"Wha'?"

"Get up!"

"Why?"

"Because we have to find a way to get to the others, and find a way to escape!"

"Oh."

Elijah moved over to sit facing Mira and ask, "Any ideas how to get to the others…or what time it is?"

"I'm working on it and…it's almost noon!"

"Well we didn't get to sleep until late…"

Mira sighed, "just like a teenage boy…sleep and eat."

"You got it just about right."

Mira sighed again, "Okay, now then I think we need to get Trey's attention, or someone else's, and get an excuse to get out…"

"Yeah…But of course the problem is, What?"

"Are you a good actor?"

"Um…sort of…not really…I need more practice I think…why?"

"Okay, then I'll do it…"

"Do _what?"_

"Act of course. I'm going to play sick, or something else, they have a camera in here, whoever's on guard out there will see it, and then we can have them switch us over to the other cell to 'keep warm' with the others, so I won't be sick anymore."

"Good plan…but aren't they listening to us now though? Won't they know your plan?"

"Nope. They don't have a microphone in here, obviously their idiocy still remains to a point."

"Good, when are you going to do it?"

"Now."

"What! Don't I get more notice than this!"

"Nope, all you have to do is pretend to freak out a little when I start coughing and everything, and when they ask you what you think they should do, tell them we should be moved to the other cell."

"Oh…okay…still wish I had more notice…but go ahead…"

Mira moved some things to the side and prepared while Elijah stood in front of the camera to hide their preparations for Mira's acting. Mira lay down with a blanket, closed her eyes and sat still for a moment. "What are you doing?" whispered Elijah. "Getting into an acting mode, and forcing my skin to look pale, and force a fever on my head." She replied, eyes still closed. "Well _that's_ gotta be good for you." "Shh."

Mira shut her eyes more tightly as she concentrated upon her task. She felt her skin getting slightly colder while her head grew warm. She heard Elijah gasp slightly as he saw the changes in her. She felt as ready as she was going to get. "Move Elijah…" she whispered.

Elijah moved over as Mira gave a light cough that even convinced him. _I suppose I'm going to have to do some acting as well…I've never really tried it…I suppose this is my chance to find out if I'm any good._

Mira coughed louder, and sniffled, as if she had a cold or the flu. She rustled under the blanket a little, Elijah had been told that was his cue. He moved over to her, knelt beside her and shook her a little. She didn't move. He stood up, walked over to the camera, and tried to sense what the person watching the monitor was doing.

Elijah got an image of Trey sitting watching the others occasionally, but mostly reading a comic book. Elijah sent a mental push over to him. Trey looked up, then looked around, and last at the monitor, containing Elijah staring at him. Elijah moved over and lost his connection of the image of Trey.

Mira, sensing her turn, sat up, put her hand up to her mouth, and pretended to cough violently. However, Elijah noticed, during Mira's act for Trey, she did not fake a cough, but merely did the motions that led Trey to believe she was sick. _She's good…_ though Elijah.

Elijah turned as he heard a key turning in the lock of their cell door. Mira began to use sounds again, but lay back down, and started to sniffle occasionally.

"What's wrong with her?" ask Trey, trying to sound unconcerned.

"I think she has a cold from sleeping in her last night…" said Elijah, surprised at the fake note of concern in his voice.

"Then what would you suggest I do?"

Elijah pretended to think about his question. "Perhaps you should move us back over to the other cell…it would be warmer in there with more people…"

Trey looked at him suspiciously, but at that moment Mira let out a especially convincing cough, followed by a small sneeze.

"Fine. Get your stuff."

Elijah gathered up everything except Mira and her blanket. He moved the belongings over to the other cell with Trey watching him closely. The others looked up when he set down the things, but saw the expression on his face, and decided to wait until they were alone to ask questions.

Elijah moved back over to the other cell and was ordered to pick up Mira, and the blanket, and carry them over to the other cell, he did as he was instructed. Once seated, trey told Elijah to behave, and left the room to go back to his comics again.

"What's going on!"

"What's wrong with Mira!"

"Shh! It's okay you two. Mira's fine." Said Elijah over Michael and Koneka's questions.

Mira sat up, and her skin brightened as she threw off the blanket. "I was acting to get back over here!"

"Oh…" said the other three in unison.

"So are you guys okay? Do you know what's going on? They haven't mistreated you have they?"

Koneka answered first. "I'm fine, we don't know what's going on, and we haven't been mistreated except that _someone_ got an electric shock when they tried to kick their way out."

"Michael?" said Mira, looking over to her friend.

"What! You would have tried to kick your way out too! But anyway…I'm fine except for that shock."

"Good. Amanda?"

Amanda looked up and smiled, "I'm fine. Although…I would like to get out of here and kick their butts!"

Mira sighed. "You're such a tomboy. You just love the whole concept of battle, and kicking butt, and revenge, don't you?"

"Yes, but you shouldn't be talking, you like it too! _And_ you're a big tomboy too!"

"I suppose that's true…but now…it's time to figure out how to escape."

Turning the Tables 

"You're going to _what!"_

"You heard me."

"But…_still_ you're insane!"

"…and that's new to you how?"

"I-…it…but that's _crazy!"_

"I'm willing to put myself at risk to get away from _his_ mother, who by the way is the _real_ insane one here!"

Michael sighed, "I can't argue with logic like that."

Elijah cleared his throat. "Let's just get to the point, and back to the plan, please."

"Oh…yeah…sorry if we insulted you by insulting your mother, 'Lijah…"

"Guess what? I could care less about you insulting my mother, but we need to hurry."

"Right," said Mira, "now do you all know what you're going to do?"

"No." came the voices of the other three.

"What? How many times do we have to go over this!"

"At least once more evidently." Said Koneka.

Mira sighed, "Fine."

"Okay, now then…You all have to do some acting…and Koneka…you might have to find your power to help. Michael…You can do what you love…go crazy with the spikes…but it has to be somewhat coordinated. Amanda…I've seen you fighting before…I can get you any weapon of your choice…okay?"

Koneka nodded slowly, while Amanda nodded feverishly, happy at the idea of fighting with any weapon she wanted.

"But…I can't act." Said Michael somewhat quietly.

"If you say that one more time…I'm gonna hit you. I've seen you acting before, and you rock, you just don't think you do. Trust me…you can do it."

"When have _you_ ever seen me acting?"

"Well…lets see…between the ages of six and nine when you were always playing that weird game…I forget what it's called…but you had to act to be able to put on that dorky costume and play it. Oh! I almost forgot! When you first came here, like two months after me! When you were three and you would run around naked yelling-"

Michael covered Mira's mouth.

"Okay, I get your point…playing games is the same thing as acting…happy?"

He uncovered her mouth.

"Happy enough that we can move on. Now then, to go back over our plan…get in here please 'Lijah…"

"Hmm? Oh sorry… thought I saw something…"

Everyone looked at him funny but decided to leave the matter for another time…"seeing" things could always be a bad sign, but there was no time to waste now.

"Okay…now then…we're going to get there attention anyway we can…it shouldn't be hard with a camera monitoring us… So-"

"Are you sure they can't hear us?" blurted out Amanda suddenly.

Giving Amanda a slightly quizzical look Mira replied, "I'm sure…that fake image of us sleeping could last for hours if we needed it to."

"Okay…just…you know…checking…"

"Okay…so then…do anything you can to get attention…as soon as I take down the fake image we can bang on walls scream…whatever we need to do…. There's only one thing I'm not sure about for that part…whether to just do it…or to have someone acting dead, or sick, or crazy while the others freak out…any votes?"

Everyone either looked at Mira with a funny look in their eyes, or looked down in concentration, trying to decide which plan to do.

Elijah suddenly looked up. "I think we should have someone act, if they don't see anything wrong with anyone, they'll either suspect, or they'll come armed heavily."

"I second that opinion." Added Koneka.

"_I_ think we should just make a bunch of noise and banging and other stuff, because then everyone will be ready for an attack, and we won't have to guard whoever is acting while they get up, and get ready."

"I second that." Said Amanda.

Mira looked around at them all questioningly. But the rest of them were looking at her.

"What? _I_ have to decide! No come on…vote again! Something…I'll make the wrong decision!"

"First of all, it's a two-on-two vote, it's not gonna change easily, so when we have an odd number of people to an even number of options everyone should vote. Second of all…you won't make the wrong decision…we're all willing enough to put our lives in your hands…aren't we?"

Everyone else nodded.

Mira sighed." First of all, I'm not gonna get out of this am I?" The others shook their heads, smiling slightly." Okay…second of all…I need to give you my book, Elijah."

"Um…why?"

"Because, you sound just like the main character, a thirty-year-old man giving a speech to the 'stupid' twenty-year-olds."

Elijah glared at Mira while she laughed a little.

"Okay you guys," said Mira, suddenly serious again, "fine, I suppose we'll just have to make noise. Sorry, but I think it will have us all ready, and besides we can say that there's a gas pipe leaking in here, and we're suffocating, right? Now for the next part. They come along, and here's where things get difficult. They could do any number of things. We need to go with what seems best to do at that point, okay? I trust all of your guys' intuition, so don't make me change my mind. After that, I'd sat our best bet to escape is to pry open the door and jump. So…whoever has a spare moment, and someone volunteering to guard them for the time, you might wanna get the doors open."

Amanda stared at her dumbly. "What do you mean jump! Won't we fall into the ground, sever our spines, and die!"

Everyone else sighed.

"Remember Amanda, it's called telekinesis? Do you recall that either Elijah, Michael, or I could get you to the ground all by ourselves?"

"Oh yeah…"

_No wonder everyone has nicknames for her that always point to being ignorant or stupid. She's not stupid, she just needs to pay more attention to things…_thought Mira.

"Okay, so…agreed? Get their attention, fight, jump?"

"Agreed." Whispered the others.

Mira stood up, and the others followed her actions. Soon, when they all murmured they were ready, they were kicking and hitting the walls like a child having a fit. They didn't make too much noise until they heard faint footsteps coming their way. They all began to scream, and freak out, like they were in a life-threatening position.

"What the hell is the matter with all of you!" screamed Strea, her "helpers" standing behind her.

"There's a gas pipe leaking in here you idiot! If you don't get us out we'll die from gas poisoning!" said Mira hurriedly.

"Is that a fact?" ask Strea casually, her eyes scanning the ceiling of their cell. "Very well, Trey! Get the keys and five sets of handcuffs, I don't want any tricks while they're out here."

Trey hurried off to the other room before rushing in with the demanded supplies. Strea took the keys, and had the others get ready with the cuffs. She opened the door, and pointed to the others, obviously demanding they go over and let themselves be cuffed. When they were all in front of the people holding handcuffs, their expressions suddenly changed to an evil smile.

Mira gave the first blow, and kicked her "capture-to-be" in the crotch. He doubled over with a loud groan and she shoved him to the ground. The others followed procedure, and began to fight. Strea's employs were soon on the ground, either unable or too scared to get up, but Trey and his group of friends remained, fighting hard. Michael and Elijah busied themselves with Trey while Koneka fought a boy named Richard, and Amanda punched a girl called Shelby.

Mira knew it was her turn to put herself in risk, the hard part that had worried Michael only half an hour before.

"Hey Strea, your team is weak. What're you doing to them? Boring them to death with your long rants about Domination and Revenge?"

Strea glared at Mira before charging at her, arms beginning to stretch in inhuman ways. Mira ducked, and Strea tripped over her crouched form. Straightening herself Mira faced the tangled mess of human on the floor.

"You can't even take me you stupid wench!"

Strea growled and jumped up, looking positively furious. She ran at her dumbly again, and took on a surprised expression when Mira jumped and easily missed the attack. _I honestly thought that she would be better than this…this is easy…_ thought Mira.

Mira saw her opportunity, Strea was still tangled on the floor, and everyone else was busy fighting. Mira wheeled herself around and slammed her fist into the door release.

Everyone stopped fighting and turned as they heard the wind whistling past the door. Seeing their chance, Mira's companions kicked or punched their opponents out of the way, and scrambled over to the door.

"Hurry!" said mira, as she shoved Amanda out of the door. Her screams could be heard all the way down, Koneka and Michael jumped of their own accord, and flowed down, not scaring as easily as Amanda.

"Go Elijah!"

"You go first! You're in danger with my mother, you need to go more quickly!"

"This is hopeless!" yelled Mira, she reached over and push Elijah out of the door before he could react.

Mira readied herself and jumped, but before she was safe, a force stopped her at the ends of her hair. She screamed out of pain as she realized she was being held by her hair by Strea.

"You-…will-…not…go!" said Strea slowly in an almost insane voice.

"Let go!"

"Ne-ver."

Strea reached out of the door with her other arm, which held a knife.

"Strea don't do it!"

"Mira!" came Elijah's voice from below.

Strea ignored the other comments and reached across Mira's throat. Quickly she ran the knife across her throat while she laughed evilly.

"One…last…pain in the ass!"

She released Mira's hair. Mira fell down limply, falling more quickly than the others, her back facing the on-coming earth. Mira easily fell past Elijah who gasped at the sight now below him. Her throat was slit, and her eyes closed. He couldn't believe it, Mira was…dead.

Unwilling to let her fall like a worthless corpse, Elijah grasped himself with his Telekinesis, and forced himself forward with a much faster speed. He soon caught up with her and reached out to grab her. He held her in his arms carefully, still unwilling to accept her fate.

He reached the ground quickly, and was glad to see that Michael had helped Amanda and Koneka to the ground safely. They all gasped at the sight of her throat. They rushed forward as Elijah set her down.

"What happened!"

"No!"

"Why!"

Elijah didn't reply, he could scarcely even hear them. His heart seemed to have stopped. The girl he loved was dead…_dead_! He couldn't believe it, and thought the only worthy fate for himself was now the same as hers.

Before Elijah completely decided to go off and kill himself, he bent forward by Mira's ear and whispered, "I love you." Before giving her a small kiss on the lips, then standing up, and turning away.

The wind whistled through his ears as his heart sunk, and a single tear escaped his eye, before he heard an unbelievable noise behind him.

"I love you too, Elijah."

** Safe?**

Elijah gasped and whirled around. Mira was siting up, and staring at him, her throat completely together again.

"M-mira?"

"No, a big pink fluffy bunny pretending to be a human."

Elijah smiled slightly. Only Mira could have that kind of humor after such an incident. Wondering what he should do, Elijah stood staring at Mira dumbly for a minute. But suddenly he rushed forward and embraced her happily, not caring if the others saw. Mira's eyes widened in shock before she carefully placed her arms around him in a similar motion.

Mira slowly moved her eyes over, and saw Elijah's eyes widening slowly. _He must have realized what he did…he's going to be so embarrassed. _

Quickly, said boy moved back and put his hands behind his back before looking down.

"So…um…I'm-…I'm glad you're back. But what happened? How are you…still…alive?"

"To tell you the truth, I have no clue. It was either me or Koneka."

Everyone raised an eyebrow. Mira sighed. "I finally figured it out…Koneka is a Guardian spirit. Therefore she has healing powers, as well as fighting skill I might add."

Mira thought back to her experience out of her body. She remembered falling down beside her body, then landing on the ground with Elijah. She jumped into the air and floated while watching the scene below. Suddenly everyone began to change. Everyone's "everyday bodies" faded away leaving slightly transparent bodies. Mira gasped. _Everyone's true forms…_ Elijah was slightly taller and more muscular than usual, and carried a wide variety of weapons on him. He wore some slightly old-fashioned clothes, and had an expression more serious than usual. He definitely seemed to be a type of warrior. A few scratches and bruises gave the impression of one who was either in many battles, or one who skate-boarded a lot. Among the weapons he carried were a sword, a bow and quiver of arrows, and a few dirks along with a few small spears.

Amanda looked mostly like herself, except older. She was wearing a plain dress, and carried a sword, and bow and quiver of arrows. She still had her short golden-looking hair, and appeared to have a love for battle, war, fighting, and many other things. This is why she was a tomboy most likely…

Michael looked slightly darker and appeared to be a demon, though perhaps one with a little kindness in his heart. He still had short black hair, but was taller, had a diagonal blood-red stripe going across his left cheek, and a thin black horizontal stripe coming from the corner of his right eye, off to the side of his face. He carried a large sword, and several small knifes and daggers, though he also had long claws with which to fight.

The other three were interesting enough, but Koneka caught her attention the most. She was wearing a pure white dress (that looked a bit like a kimono), with a bit of a floral print on the sleeves. There were two slits in her dress along the sides that came up to two belted daggers around her thighs. She had white wings emerging from her back. But also, a bow, and a quiver of arrows cleverly designed so as not to disturb wing movement. She had a calm, yet childish face, and looked like she could have still had one of her usual giggling fits.

Mira couldn't help but stare at her for a moment before looking at herself. Mira also wore a white garment, a bit shorter, and with long bell sleeves that were see-through. She carried a courier bag made of vines and flowers. When Mira looked back she was surprised to see she also had wings, though slightly more farieish. Mira once more had a pure white gem in the middle of her forehead, along with a dark green stone around an old silver chain about her neck. _Oh god, I'm a fairy._ Mira felt herself being pulled toward the ground. _Oh no, I'm not going to Hell, am I?_ But Mira was placed back into her own body, everyone changed into their normal looking selves, and the cut on Mira's throat disappeared. She sat up and acknowledged her presence before beginning to explain to her friends what had happened. 

Koneka's eyes were wide, and she blinked twice out of shock before saying, "I…err…dude…that's cool! I've always wanted to be a Healer and a Fighter at the same time! I…! Oh…sorry guys…I think my sudden outburst scared you…did it?"

"Uh…just a-…a little." Answered Michael.

Koneka giggled, "Sorry."

The others smiled slightly to show their forgiveness, but immediately frowned again looking around them. They were in a circular clearing surrounded by ominous looking trees carrying both geometric and amorphous shapes along their trunks and branches. Beyond the open-air lay immense darkness and small, but frightening noises made by animals, or things, unseen.

Mira shivered, this did not seem like the type of place they should be. Even though they had escaped Strea for the time being, she still did not feel safe. A feeling of nervousness overcame her, and she moved slightly to be in the middle of the clearing.

"M-…Maybe we should start a fire? A bright one?"

The others nodded slowly, not taking their eyes of the forest but moving towards the center.

"Um…sorry guys," said Mira a minute later, "but I need at least two people to go out there…"

"WHAT!" screamed everyone whirling around. A few covered their mouths a second afterward.

"I'm sorry, but we need some fire wood…that way it'll be brighter tonight, and it will last while we sleep.

"How can you even tell if it's nighttime in here? It's so dark…" said Rachael.

"Easy, I have a digital watch. Now, I need two volunteers to get firewood, you don't need to spread out or anything, but I need two people to go still."

The others looked at each other questioningly. Then Michael, Amanda, and Koneka smiled looking at each other, then nodded.

"I think we've reached a silent conclusion." Said Michael.

"And…?" ask Mira.

Michael smiled a little, and he, Amanda and Koneka surged forward and shoved Mira and Elijah into the eternal darkness of the forest.

"HEY!" they both screamed.

"Sorry, but you two are most logical for the job. The "most powerful people in the past, present, and future of the entire universe" or something like that, right?"

"Yeah, yeah." Said Mira turning away and grabbing Elijah's wrist, "but now I suppose you'll have no one to protect you, you'll have to do it yourselves."

Mira walked on and heard complete silence for twenty seconds before she heard "WAIT!"

"Too late, it's not murder anymore when you shove us out here, it's suicide! You've committed suicide now! 'Bye! See you later…if you're still alive!"

Mira continued to walk out of view of the other three standing fearfully in the clearing. About five minutes later she stopped, and held out a hand to bring Elijah to a halt.At this point, said boy jumped slightly, and ask, "What is it?"

"Nothing, I just want a light…"

Mira held out her right hand in front of her, palm up, and slowly curled it into a fist. She pushed some energy towards her hand and told it to form a light. A moment later when she opened her eyes, there was a green light illuminating from her now unfurled hand.

"That's better, isn't it?"

"Much…" whispered Elijah, evidently not greatly comforted by the light.

For the next half-hour Mira and Elijah walked in spirals, slowly going back towards the clearing, looking for wood. When they finally came back to the clearing, arms full of wood, they found Michael, Amanda, and Koneka sitting back-to-back to form a triangle, a technique used to make sure no one can sneak up on you.

"I'm glad you guys are back! How long has it been? Two hours?" ask Amanda.

"It seems like it, eh? But it's only been thirty minutes." answered Elijah, dumping his load by the group.

"Thirty minutes! No way! The time passes so slowly in here…" said Michael.

"No kidding." Said Mira, sitting down by the wood, and dropping her wood with Elijah's. "Now then, be careful, we don't know what kind of wood this is, or what it will do when lit…if it will catch fire at all…"

The others stood up and backed away slightly while Mira pushed the sticks with her feet to make a circular shape. At long last she held out her hand and murmured a spell under her breath. From her unfurled hand, at the end of her outstretched arm, came three spheres of fire, which shot at different places in the pile of branches. A fire immediately came up and lit the clearing with its warmth.

"So," said Mira after a moment," who wants to take first watch while the rest of us sleep?"

"She _will_ succeed!"

"But how do you know? She is but a child! I think we need to place their fates in someone else's hands!"

"No! She may be a child, but Mira is the only one capable of saving this universe! She doesn't know it yet, but our plan is succeeding! We are slowly leading her to where she needs to be, and building her strength both mentally and physically at the same time! She _will_ do the right thing!"

"What are we going to do if she finds out who her father is! Or if she finds out about our plans! What if she is lead away from her path! If she does not learn enough to handle herself! There are too many risks!"

"I don't care, Nanai, I have faith in her, her instincts will lead her to the right path."

"But my lord!"

"_NO._ I will not listen to your arguments anymore my lady, I have other business to attend to before we can help Mira again, and I don't want to hear your negativity!"

With that Lord Rorudo turned and strode out of his temple while Lady Nanai watched, thinking of the argument just shared between them. Many minutes later, Lady Nanai turned to her enchanted basin, and watched the mortal world, keeping an eye on the adolescent who was to, one day, be their savior.

Mira lay, curled up on the ground, eyes open. She could not sleep and had decided to examine Elijah as he sat by the fire, keeping watch for the others.

Mira decided that she was not going to be getting any sleep, and sat up.

"You should be resting." Said Elijah, not even turning his head to look at her.

"I can't, and I've given up trying."

Mira stood up and stretched her legs before walking, slowly, around the clearing. Over the next hour the other three woke, whether by failed attempts to sleep, or horrid nightmares which prompted them to stay awake.

Mira stopped pacing around and faced the others, for once not knowing what to do or say. Before she had any good ideas, a huge hand clapped on her shoulder from behind, and a rough voice said, "Hello, Princess of the Elves."

**On the Road Again**

Mira's eyes widened along with her friends'. She tried to turn slowly, but found she was being kept still.

Koneka fell to the ground again and sat, almost as a symbol of giving up. However, Amanda walked forward while Michael and Elijah whispered for her to stop.

Amanda halted about three feet away from Mira and the man holding her. She squinted her eyes, and peered into the shadowed face of the man standing just outside the clearing. Suddenly she screamed, "Dad!" and running towards the man, who let go of Mira and caught Amanda before picking her up in a fatherly way.

The others could have fainted of shock. They had thought some harsh thief or creature was going to kill them, but instead they find that Amanda's father was here! Mira breathed a sigh of relief to slow her pounding heart.

"Well," said Amanda's father, finally putting her down and stepping out of the shadow, "I'm sorry to have given you all a fright, but when I learned what had happened, I immediately began to pursue you. A couple of hours ago I saw five forms falling from a sort of flying vehicle, and rushed into the forest to see if it was you…and evidently it was, and you're all safe!"

The group of tired teenagers smiled slightly.

"But come now," he continued, "you all look tired enough to faint, and like you've been through a great ordeal…am I right?" They all nodded and followed him through the spooky forest, lending their trust to this man.

As they walked through the wood, they heard all manners of odd noises that made them jump. But in the shadow of Amanda's father, whom they learned was called Ade, they felt safer.

After jumping out of surprise for the sixteenth time, Mira stamped her foot down, closed her eyes very tightly and told herself how dumb she was being. _It's a bunch of birds and raccoons! If they're really going to scare me this badly, I should just start blasting them!_

_-Are you sure that's a good idea? You're the animal-lover here._

_-Really? I know one animal I'm about to kill though._

_-Which one?_

_-You Elijah! Human beings are animals! Now get out of my head!_

_-Ouch, temper-temper, I'm just trying to see what's up, you do realize after all we've all paused and started staring at you for stopping right?_

_-You WHAT!_

Mira's eyes snapped open and found that Elijah had been right, they were all looking at her concernedly. She gave a nervous laugh. "It's nothing guys, I'm just kicking myself for letting these dumb animals scare me every time they make a noise…really, I'm fine."

Ade looked at her for a moment then said "You do have right to be scared though, even I don't know what creatures wander these woods. I'm a bit frightened myself. I never know what we'll run into…"

The groups eyes widened, the adult they were with was _scared!_ _That really makes me feel safe…_ thought Koneka.

"I-…know…what…we'll…run…into." Said Mira slowly. Everyone looked at her. Mira's eyes were clouded and she was staring straight ahead at nothing. _She's having a premonition! _Thought Elijah.

Mira's mind filled with images, finally all settled down, and one image came forward at a time. They were walking along slowly until Ade stopped and gasped. The others peered around him and saw an unbelievable sight. A dead unicorn, centaur, and wood nymph piled on top of each other. As their minds processed this information a man jumped out of a tree and landed in front of them. But this seemed to be no normal man.

Mira felt a hand on her shoulder.

She once again saw this strange man, with pale skin, and black eyes that seemed to be glowing. He looked around at them all then stated in a creep yet handsome voice, "I'm looking for some good blood tonight, if you will spare your most powerful companion, the rest of you may go."

A presence left Mira's mind.

The man looked around at them all, but none of them spoke up. However, this man was not dim-witted. He saw them sneaking side glances at Mira, and then at Elijah, evidently one thing was one their minds. _Which one of them is he going to try and take? _He smiled, and then began to chuckle. He looked at both Elijah and Mira. "Which one of you will come with me? Evidently your companions are worried about you. So it's one of you I shall take. Decide. Quickly."

Mira and Elijah looked at each other, thinking what to do, but not a single idea came to them that seemed useful. They had never dealt with vampires before. The man glared at them, seeming to know they weren't deciding on who would go with him. Then his face became darker, and his eyes became more haunted, and he yelled. "Fine! If you will not decide, I will decide for you!" He reached out, grabbed Mira, twisted her around so her back was to him, and put a knife up to her throat with amazing speed. His voice was calm once again. "I suppose even the Prince of the Vampires must wed sometime, eh?" He put away the knife and began to pull her out of the path, intending to fly away with her. Mira twirled around and reached out her hand, reaching for the help of her friends, but the vampire reached out, and pulled her to him, then hissed menacingly at the group, revealing his pointed canine teeth, sharp as daggers.

The others had no clue what to do. But Elijah's eyes began to glow as he stared emotionlessly at the vampire and the one he loved. Not even knowing what he was doing, he watched as his arm rose and pointed at the vampire. Suddenly the vampire began to laugh. He looked at Elijah and said, "Your methods of mind control can not work on a vampire. Especially when it is a new power to you. You'll have to try something else if you ever wanna see your friend alive again."

Elijah lowered his hand but his eyes continued to glow slightly. This was a feeling beyond being pissed off, this was beyond jealousy, what was it? The vampire, deciding that he couldn't fly away with his new bride-to-be, began to walk away, dragging her with him. Mira seemed speechless, her eyes were shocked, and she seemed too surprised to even scream.

Elijah walked forward and began to follow them, along with the rest of the group, who didn't know what else to do. The vampire looked back and saw them approaching. He had to make a quick decision. Once again with unrealistic speed, he moved Mira around, and dipped her slightly, she seemed to not even have the power to fight back.

The vampire leaned forward and placed his mouth by Mira's neck. She felt a slight pin prick of pain, and felt a substance drip down her neck a little. She heard the vampire lick his lips, and he began to lean forward even more. She felt his tongue touch her neck once and pick up a few drops of blood before she was dropped to the floor. The vampire had been blasted away, and was in a crumpled heap ten feet away.

Mira gasped and opened her eyes. But suddenly, the premonition disappeared, this always happened, she could hardly remember anything, except for perhaps one piece of advice. "We need to be careful of strange pale-looking travelers in the forest. He will attack someone among us." Is all she remembered of the vision and repeated this to her friends. The others were shocked at this information, but they all turned to Elijah. Said boy sighed. "That's all I saw too before I left her mind."

They were all worried, but they had no choice but to continue. They walked on, but sooner than expected Ade stopped and gasped. The event captured by the premonition was happening.

Everything that had happened in Mira's mind was happening now. There were three dead mythical creatures, a man jumped out, told them he wanted good blood, and said what else he wanted, he told Elijah and Mira to choose, and they didn't. The vampire grabbed her, and began to take her away, Elijah attempted to save her with a power he had found just at that precise moment, controlling people's minds. It didn't work, the vampire dragged her into the forest, but the others followed. He attempted to drink Mira's blood, but only got a few drops on his tongue before he got shot away and Mira landed on the group with a heavy thud.

Elijah ran forward first, evidently it was he who had shot the vampire with an energy beam. "Mira! Are you alright!" he called, but he seemed so far away…miles away…she could barely hear him.

How is this happening, he hardly got any blood, why can't I hear them very well, why do I feel so tired? What's…going…on?

At that moment Mira fainted, and her friends worried. They didn't know what to expect when she awoke, would she attack someone and suck their blood? Or would she be okay? No one knew.

**Prisoner**

Mira awoke in a dark room somewhere in a place she did not recognize. _I don't recognize any scents except for that of food…and I don't recognize any sounds except for that of people talking…wait a second! I can smell and hear everything abnormally! Oh my god! I must've turned into a neophyte! _Mira sat up to observe her surroundings, but noticed she seemed smaller than usual, and she was in a weird position. _What the-…? _Mira sighed._ I just morphed into a cat while I was unconscious. I'm not a neophyte, right? Then again…I won't know until I get around other people…will I?_

Mira changed her body into that of her human-looking form. She adjusted her eyes to the light, then looked around. She did not appear to be in a prison or dungeon, as she had expected, but rather in a guestroom in a rich home, or a castle. She did sense, however, that the door was locked. _They trust me enough not to "lock me up and throw away the key", but they must fear I'll suck someone's blood. Lovely…I feel so loved. But what will I do now? I can feel that it's the middle of the night…nobody will be along for a while…like they really wanna see me anyway. I'm just a mindless vampire now. No…_she corrected herself,_ a neophyte…a half-vampire…one who's had their blood drank by a vampire…but didn't drink back. …Okay! That sounds a bit creepy to say!_

Mira did the thing that any teenager does when they need to escape…she turned to her CD player. _Look at me, _she thought, _listening to CD's in a place where there is no electricity…I hope nobody walks in…_ Despite the fact Mira wanted to know if she was a neophyte, she did not long to be in the company of other humans. She decided she would prefer to be alone at that moment. She once more turned to her CD player.

_Dang it! I only have Japanese Pop music with me…oh well…it'll have to do…I'll listen to "My Will" to get my mind off things…_Mira popped in a CD, and began to listen to music and gather her thoughts.

"_Tsuyogaru koto dake shirisugiteita watashi_

_Dakedo ano toki kara mayoi wa kieta yo"_

"I wake from my sleep and face the day, that I have the hope to reach you someday.

I can not go on, take other steps 'cause my way's not easy to go."

_I woke from my sleep hoping to see other humans, but yet…I don't want to see anyone else…I don't want to hurt anyone._

"_Misetai to omou mono ga kitto atte_

_Kikasetai kotoba mo takusan aru_

_Egao nakigao mo zenbu mite hoshikute_

_Matteiru watashi wa yamete_

_Chansu o tsukamu yo"_

"No, even I do really wanna see you, I need to take my time.

Spend some days alone, bein' by myself will be all, I do.

It doesn't exist an everlasting love in which I could believe I got hurt because

I was so awkward, know it but

I don't want no losin', no!"

_I really want to see everyone but I shouldn't rush…I may hurt someone. I should spend days alone, and let everyone be without me…It's true…I shouldn't believe this happened because I'm so odd…but I still fell that way a little…being the way I am attracts evil, fights, battles, and emotional waterfalls to me._

"_Anata no koto o omou_

_sore dake de kokoro ga_

_tsuyoku nareru ki ga suru yo_

_Hakanai omoi zutto_

_donna toki demo negau yo_

_anata ni todoku you ni tooo..."_

"Thinkin' of you made me cry, so my eyes,

they were filled with tears and all I've got

is my will to be with you again.

Thinkin' of you made me cry, so many times,

the only thing that made me strong was you,

and I have my will to be with you someday..."

_This whole ordeal makes me want to cry…and I really do want to see everyone again! My friends are what keep me going, and keep me strong, I have to get out and see them without seeming like I'm a horrible, blood-sucking, pale, sneaking monster!_

Mira sat up and threw off her headphones. She stood and headed toward the door, determined to get out and prove she was okay. However, on the way over to the door, she tripped over some unknown artifact and fell to the floor. "DAMN IT!" she yelled.

Elijah sat in the guest bedroom lent to him, wondering what was going on. Ade seemed to be planning something big, but he wouldn't share it with either Elijah, Michael, Koneka, or even Amanda.

He sighed and started to get out of his chair to go over to the door, but he heard someone scream "Damn it!" from the room above him, and stopped in mid-motion. _Tha-that sounded like Mira. Is she in the room above me? Is she finally awake? Is she…safe? Or will she…hurt someone if we let her out?_

Elijah heard a genuine scream above him._ Or…are they doing something to her! Oh god, I have to get up there!_ With that, Elijah shot up out of his chair, ran to the door, wrenched it open, and ran for the staircase.

It seemed to Elijah that surely this staircase was the longest in the world. It seemed he would never reach the top, and when he did, he hadn't noticed, and tried to take anther step through thin air, and tripped. He stood up a little dazed, then looked to the door on his right. The door directly above his room. He heard some noise coming from within. He stepped closer.

He heard at least three pairs of feet shuffling around the room, and one man was chuckling, very near the door. Elijah braced himself for what would happen on the other side of the door, then pushed.

The entire scene before him paused. Everyone was looking at him. To his left just inside the door stood Ade, a happy expression sliding off his face at the sight of Elijah. Inside the ordinary guest bedroom, near the bed stood two men carrying ropes, and what looked like several gags. Mira was between them a gag already in her mouth, as she stood tangled between the two guards.

"Eh-jah!" said her muffled voice from behind the gag. Elijah looked her in the eye for a moment before looking back at the tangled mess of gags and ropes. There were enough materials there to bind and gag at least four people. Elijah's eyes widened. _Mira…one…me…two…Koneka…three…and Michael…four…they're going to bind us all…but what will they do with us after that?_

"Well, well, well." Said a voice behind Elijah. Said boy jumped, he had entirely forgotten that Ade was near by. "It looks like we have company gentleman…and lady." The door slammed shut behind Elijah, and he winced a little…this was it. "Elijah consider yourself a genius to be able to find us, and find out what we're doing."

Elijah would have very much liked to say he didn't know what the hell they were doing…but he resisted. He turned around to face Ade and glared at him. "Let her go." He said quietly.

Ade laughed softly, but his joy grew as he laughed much harder. Elijah understood, it would not be so easy. Ade stopped laughing and looked down at Elijah whispering, "No. I will not let my people suffer. All of you will go tonight. I'm sorry to have to be such a cruel man, but my people come before children with lots of magic tricks. I'm sorry… Boys, bind and gag him, then we will go for the others."

Elijah felt two hands grab his wrists and force them back, while another pair tied the cloth across his mouth. Once completely bound, the two guards shoved him to the ground and his head landed in Mira's lap, whom sat glaring at three men standing in the doorway. Ade called back, "We'll be back soon…try to resist drinking his blood 'till then, won't you dear?"

The door was slammed shut and the two teenagers were left alone, bound, and gagged.

_-Well this is good isn't it?_

Elijah did not reply to Mira's mental message. He did not know if she would bite him if given the chance. He was scared of her, and he hated himself for it…but it was a feeling that could not be helped. After all, why would Ade want to get rid of them all? Simple. He did not want half-vampires running around his land. He knew sooner or later she would bite her friends, so they all had to be killed. That way, no half-vampires everywhere, and no people yelling at him for killing their best friend.

Elijah looked up into Mira's eyes, and saw tears filling the dark forest that were her irises. She attempted to say something else to him.

_-You know I didn't-…they didn't-…he-…_ she looked away.

_-Just tell me…whether or not…you're…different._

Mira looked back at the boy still lying in her lap and shook her head. A clear answer…

_-No. The vampire didn't get enough of my blood. Ade is overreacting. He's going to sacrifice us to some creature in the forest._

_-He's going to WHAT!_

_-Yeah, I don't know what…but something is going to eat us later._

_-No, no…I've heard so many stories about Ade…he would never sacrifice anyone to supposedly 'save his people'. He would fight! He would go out and kill anything that threatened him or his people! He may not be a king, but living in a huge house and allowing villages to appear on his land has made him a lord, and a lord would never do such a thing._

_-Use your new power._

_-Use my-…my what?_

_-You discovered a new power in the forest when you were attempting to save me. It didn't work on the vampire…but you definitely have the gift…controlling others' minds. It also allows you to look through the minds of others. When Ade comes back…look in his mind. See what's up. See what's wrong. He doesn't have any gift to defend his own mind…you can see all. I will hold him still._

Elijah looked at her for a moment considering her plan, then decided.

_-Okay…I'll…try._

_-Good. Oh…I think they're coming…with one person…_

The door opened and Michael was shoved to the floor lying next to Elijah. The teenagers heard the door slammed shut and sat still for a moment, only to discover they were alone again.

Michael looked over at Elijah, and up at Mira then said, "Wha- th- hell- I- goib- ah?" Mira and Elijah exchanged a humored look before Mira sent Michael a mental message.

_-Would you mind saying that once more, in english? Oh, and in your head?_

Michael blinked.

_-Right. Sorry. So then… What the hell is going on?_

_-Ade is going to sacrifice us to an evil creature in the forest that's threatening his land and the people that live on it. _Sent Elijah.

_-He's doing what! He's-…he's gonna kill us? I thought he liked us! I thought we were the friends of his daughter, I thought that meant something!_ Sent Michael, shocked.

_-Don't worry…'Lijah is going to use a new power of his to find out what's going on in Ade's mind…evidently something has him really scared, or else well…something else is going on…_ she added darkly.

The door burst open, and a very disoriented-looking Koneka was shoved onto her knees, her head still being held by Ade's guard. He looked around at them all then said, "You're to come to your sacrificing at midnight. I will come for you then. Don't try to escape, You'll be killed immediately. Try and have some rest before it's time to die!" The guard left the room chuckling very loudly, humored by his own dumb joke.

Mira, knowing the guards wouldn't be back for a few hours, leaned over so Elijah's head slid off her lap, then stood up. Michael and Koneka looked at her worriedly. Mira closed her eyes, and her binds and gag ripped off her hurriedly with a loud noise. The other three watched the materials fall to the floor. She walked over to Elijah, pulled out a knife from a small sheath belted around her thigh, and cut off his gag and ropes. She leaned forward and whispered, "Go take care of Koneka…she doesn't look like she's feeling very well." Elijah nodded and went over to help their elvish friend.

Mira walked over to Michael, helped into a sitting position and began to hack at his binds with her knife.

_-You really like Elijah…don't you?_ Inquired Michael.

Mira glanced at him for a moment, then said:

_-Yes, Why do you ask?_

_-Just confirming my guess…putting two and two together. …Hey Mira? What-…what's going to happen to us tonight?_

_-We're going to find some way to escape and inform the King that one of the lords on his land has flipped his lid. _

Michael spit out his uncut gag and laughed softly.

Once all four were free, they sat on the bed, wondering what they were gonna do. They conveyed their plan to Koneka, and all agreed it was a good idea, but they didn't know when to use it…they didn't know what lay ahead of them this cold night. Mira let herself fall backwards, but only succeeded in hitting her head against the stone wall. "Shi-…crap. That hurt!" she exclaimed as she jumped up and rubbed the back of her head.

Mira closed her eyes, and covered them with her hands. Little bright amorphous shapes slid across in front of her eyes. She sat down still covering her eyes. "What time is it?" she ask everyone in general. There was a small rustle of movement, and she felt someone twist her left wrist towards them. "It's ten PM. …Not that much longer until they'll come…" she heard Elijah say. He seemed miles away.

Mira uncovered her eyes and looked toward the door. She had thought she heard someone out in the corridor. She stood up and walked over to the right side of the door, next to the willow bookcase full of documents from years ago. She put her ear up to the door. Someone was whispering out in the hallway. Three, no four people having a hushed conversation, but they were indistinct.

She turned back to the others and conveyed what was happening. "'Lijah…" she said turning back to put her ear on the door, "can you dig inside my bag and find my necklace? My morphing one?"

She heard Elijah digging through her bag behind her, and soon, footsteps that stopped right behind her. She turned and took the necklace from Elijah with a murmured "Thanks, 'Lijah…"

Mira looked down at her ancient necklace. It was a simple silver chain with an interesting charm. The charm was a silver circle with the faces of many people and animals spiraling inward to a deep purple gem in the center. This was the necklace that allowed her to morph into any animal, or any human. She put the trinket on and closed here eyes, and thought one single, solitary word. _Cat._ There was a small poof of silver smoke, and onto the floor plopped a calico kitten. Michael and Koneka exchanged a surprised glance, but said nothing.

Mira walked over to the door again, and listened to the people in the corridor.

"-really going to do it! It's unbelievable! They're only children!" said the voice of an elderly woman.

"Now, now, he may be bluffing in case there are spies in the castle." Replied a young man's voice.

"No, he's serious! _You_ don't clean his office everyday, do you Thoron?" said the elderly woman.

"No," said Thoron, "but you don't have to sweep up in his study in the evenings. I saw no plans of sacrificing the teenagers in there, Anari!"

"Both of you, lower your voices, _and_ your tempers. Lord Ade shall do as he sees fit for his people. Neither of you are being killed, and your pay isn't being reduced either, so why don't you just go about your business, as we're supposed to?" said a man with a loud voice.

"I guess, Noldo. But aren't you at least a little curious about what's going on?" ask Anari.

"Of course. But I like my job, you see." Responded Noldo.

"I refuse to let those children die! My daughter was killed at the hand of that wretched beast in the forest! Just because they thought she was an enemy because she was playing, _playing_ with the Lord's daughter! You aim a bow and padded arrow at that child, and you get killed!" said the shrill voice of a middle-aged woman who broke down into uncontrollable sobs at the end of her statement.

"There, there, Nalldim. It's okay. I know that the elvish girl in their reminds you of your daughter…but there may not be anything we can do. But, I did hear those children in there are special. Have like powers and stuff. They may yet escape on their own…come one now Nalldim, let's go get you a cup of tea to help you calm down…"

Mira heard four pairs of feet shuffle away. She looked back at the others, then pawed of the necklace, in which case she turned immediately into a human again. Picking up her necklace, Mira walked back over to the bed, sat down, dropped her necklace in her bag then sighed. "I believe it was four servants trying to decide whether or not they're really going to kill us. Then one woman started rambling on about how she lost her daughter to the beast in the forest, and that her daughter looked like Koneka. But that's about it." The others looked down thinking.

All too soon, the door opened, and Ade's guards, looking rather happy and the Lord himself stepped through. "It's time." Said Ade, a mixture of happiness and sorrow on his face. He looked at them oddly for a moment, noticing their cut binds on the floor, then signaled to his guards. The two men came forward, but then six more followed them inside. Every two guards retied one of the teenagers, then led them out by the shoulders.

Mira, Elijah, Michael, and Koneka, not gagged this time, began to whisper about when Elijah would try their plan.

"It has to be soon, 'Lijah, soon." Whispered Koneka.

"I know, I know…but should I do it in here while we're walking, or out there when we stop?" Elijah murmured to the others.

All thought about what seemed best. Which would ensure them a better get away? Which was less dangerous?

Mira looked up.

"When I say 'Go', turn around, rid yourself of your binds if you can, and take care of the guards, so Elijah can get Ade. Do you two think you can free yourselves?"

Michael nodded, but Koneka looked down.

"But-…I don't know how. How do I do it? How do you even know I _can_? I can't do anything." Muttered Koneka.

"To do it, close your eyes, and imagine the binds either burning off, being cut off, falling to the ground of their own accord, or shredding themselves. I know you can because you have magical powers, and you can do tons of things. Just believe me…and try, okay?"

Koneka nodded.

All thirteen people walked down the corridor to the double doors leading out of the mansion-sized home in silence for a few minutes. Occasionally looking at each other, but mostly walking silently, looking straightforward. Mira stole a glance at Elijah, who looked back at her with a look that clearly said, "I'm ready now."

Mira looked forward took a deep breath then shouted, "NOW!" All four twisted around to face the guards, and shred their bindings with such agility that the guards were caught by surprise when one of their fellows received a sharp kick to the stomach and fell to the ground.

Michael, Koneka, and Mira all began to kick, punch, and even scratch the guards, hoping to not have to resort to any power except for adding extra juice to their physical attack. Already three guards were down, Michael and Mira both taking on two at a time, with Koneka dealing with one.

Elijah backed away slightly, staring at Ade, pushing into his mind with ease. He searched and searched looking for the answer to his questions._ This is like a search engine, you have too many things to look through! Memories there, ideas here, it's all spread all over the place! Wait-…what was that I just passed?_ Elijah backtracked and found something most peculiar. _It looks just like a-…_ Elijah gasped. He knew what was going on, but at that precise moment, he felt slight shocks go through him, and he was forced to extract from Ade's mind. Elijah fell to the floor of exhaustion.

**"Offer them to Ancalagon!"**

Mira heard a dull thud behind her. Time seemed to slow down. She tried to turn around, but seemed to take an eternity doing so. Facing her, on the floor, was Elijah. She gasped. Their plan, most likely, had failed. _Besides…I'm the one who usually faints…_ she thought a bit bitterly before chastising herself for being so cruel.

She heard another odd sound a groan behind her. She whirled around, faster this time, and saw Ade holding a hand up to the right side of his head. _Perhaps all is not lost…_

But no, Ade was up and shouting orders again next minute. Ade raised his hand above his head, and brought two fingers forward, as if giving a signal…and he was. Now arrows were flying at the struggling teenagers.

Despite the new obstacle, all eight guards of Ade were down soon, but the arrows kept coming. Once more, time seemed to slow, and Mira saw one of the arrows head straight for Michael, and another, towards Elijah's limp form. Mira reached out both hands, and used her telekinesis to divert the arrows toward the floor. Just what the archers wanted. They took their opportunity to shoot at Mira.

The arrows came too fast for her to deflect, and one came straight through the left side of her chest, where her heart was. Mira was filled with pain, she knew nothing else. She gave a soft groan, then staggered into the wall, where she breathed heavily, wheezing slightly. She still had one eye open, staring at Ade, but she had to close it, to clench her eyes, her teeth, her fists, anything to get rid of this pain, to ease it!

In the distance she heard Koneka scream at the top of her lungs, and Michael say, "Oh my god!" followed by a long string of curses. But she heard no more, for her body was still in the same place, leaning against the wall, but her mind began to travel. She found a place that looked like an open plain, but pictures and strings of words kept flashing by. She looked across the open field to find Elijah immediately across from her, not twenty feet away. She realized where she was- in Elijah's mind.

"Wha-what happened Elijah? In Ade's mind?"

Elijah stared at her for a minute or two before saying calmly, "What killed you?"

Mira gasped; how could he know, he had been unconscious!

"I-…it was an arrow. It shot me in the heart when I tried to save you and Michael from the other arrows coming at us…but I don't think I'm dead… I still feel my body leaning against the wall…standing up."

Elijah continued to look at her silently. He was too calm.

"I feel it," he said suddenly, "you're dead. I can sense it, through my mind, and through our connection."

Mira could feel a twist of different emotions rising within her. First she was scared that she really was dead, next she was angry with Elijah for being so calm, and also not telling her what happened in Ade's mind. She felt confused at the way her mind seemed to be fading, but she still felt her body leaning against the wall. She couldn't help it; she had to let go of some of these feelings and concerns.

"Elijah! Please just tell me what happened in Ade's head! I don't care if I'm dying right now! I just need to know!" she said rushing toward him, and not stopping until they were a foot apart.

She added quietly, "I need to know, so I can help you guys if I am dying."

Elijah continued to gaze at her, with his emotionless face. What the hell was going on! This was not her Elijah; this is not the way he ever behaved unless he was acting! Mira shook her head angrily, and looked up at him with tears of fury and said,

"What the hell is wrong with you!" she shot out her hands and shoved when they made impact on Elijah's chest. She continued to push even after he was falling to the ground, and lost her balance. Elijah hit the ground dead on with a slight "thud" and Mira landed on top of him in a daze a moment later.

"Ugh…oh god…that hurt…" said Elijah quietly. Then his eyes widened, "How did I get here? What the-…what's going on…?"

Mira sighed and looked up, "What do you mean? You were being an emotionless jerk so I shoved you."

"Emotionless-…wha'? Okay, you lost me."

"You mean you-…you don't remember?"

"No…" said Elijah slowly.

"You must have been hypnotized or something along those lines…Elijah, I need to know. What happened in Ade's mind?"

"It was-…the weirdest thing…it was almost like he had a-… a computer chip in his head…like _he_ was the one who was being hypnotized…but I'm not totally sure who it was…it's not the real Ade doing all of these things. The real Ade is trapped in his own mind, wishing for everything to end…like he's being driven to insanity…we've gotta help him!"

"Well we can do that _if_ we can save _ourselves_ from Ade's body first! He's trying to throw us into the jaws of a frickin' giant spider! And I'm arachnophobic! What the hell are we gonna do now!"

"Well…for starters you can get off of me…you're starting to creep me out…"

Mira's fist connected lightly with the side of Elijah's head, "Pervert."

Mira stood up and looked around. Her surroundings were starting to fade. She was leaving Elijah's mind, but she could feel her body fading too. Maybe she was dying after all!


End file.
